


The Girl From His Past

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is In Over His Head, Dragons, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam, Lost Love, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Revenge Plans, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Dean had thought he would never see her again, thought that when he had left her it would be the last time. However, he was proven wrong one day when she appeared before his car, but she was not there to be friendly. No, she was there to take revenge, by targeting something that Dean holds close. Can Dean, along with the help of fellow angel Castiel, Keep Sam safe from the clutches of this girl who wants to take out her revenge?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the summary is bad. I've always been bad at these ever since I started. I hope that you like this story, and if you do then leave a kudos or a comment.

 Dean had been surprised to say the least when he made his way into the motel room the brothers had rented. The last hunt hadn't seemed to be going that well, in fact, he thought that all three of them would surly be killed. However, Castiel seemed to pull through on them at the last moment, saving both his life, and Sam's, before the creature could manage to kill them.

'' Damn.... That one was close.'' Dean said, Sitting back on one of the beds in the room. One of his hands was gripping at his arm where he had been struck by the creature. It had left a deep gash there, but it had stopped bleeding from the pressure he had been putting on it. No doubt the wound would need stitches at some point.

'' You could've lost your whole arm Dean.'' Sam told him as he stepped into the room, quickly followed by the angel Castiel. Dean winced at the sight of the blood on his brothers face. He had gotten hit pretty hard in the head shortly after he had been struck down. However, his wound was nothing more than a graze to the head. It would heal on its own over time.

'' Or worse, his life.'' Cas added. Dean just stared at the two for a moment before he dared to respond.

'' Thanks for that.'' He said sarcastically before a grimace crossed his face. '' Cas, you think you can-'' He motioned to his bleeding arm, which was now throbbing with pain. The adrenaline rush from the hunt was already fading away, and with it his resistance to the pain.

'' Give me just a second.'' Cas responded as he crossed the room towards Dean. Sam, meanwhile, had disappeared into the bathroom where the opening of the med kit could be heard, followed by the faucet turning on. '' Move your hand aside, and make sure you sit still.'' He instructed.

'' Yeah, yeah. I get it, just do it already.'' Dean said, taking his hand off the wound. He let it rest in his lap, his eyes staring at the blood coating his palm while the angel at his side began the healing process. It would be at least a minute given the severity of the wound before it was healed. Dean guessed that that was what happened, especially after the fall almost two years prior. Even a simple job like healing could take a lot out of Cas, which was why Sam was not allowing him to heal his wound.

By the time that Sam came out of the bathroom, his wound freshly cleaned and bandaged, Cas had finished the healing process. His arm was good as new, beside the blood that still coated the skin and his clothing. He flexed his arm to make sure it was all good, and a grin broke out across his face.

'' Another hunt finished.'' He muttered to himself.

'' And then on to the next.'' Sam added as he sat down on the edge of the second bed.

'' Give it a day Sammy.'' Dean told him as he turned to face his brother. '' We've been on the road for awhile now, going non-stop on these hunts. We really need to take a break from this for awhile. At least a day.'' He said. '' Besides, one day won't kill us anyways.''

'' You sure about that Dean?'' Sam asked. '' Because knowing out luck, one day could very well get the both of us killed.'' He added. Dean only glared at his brother as he pushed off the bed.

'' What ever. I'm getting a shower.'' He stated, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes from his bag as he went. He made sure not to get any blood on said clothing since this was his last fresh set, and the two of them were running short on clothes. If they did anything tomorrow, it was stop at a goodwill or something to get some new clothes. They had some money saved up, so they could afford it now.

'' Right. I'll go find something for us to eat then.'' Sam said when he felt his stomach give a loud growl.

'' No rabbit food Sammy!'' Dean called back.

'' You'll get what you get.'' Sam called back. He glanced over towards Cas, who was sitting quietly in the corner where an old arm chair rested. '' You want to come with me Cas?'' Sam asked.

'' No thanks.'' He said. '' I would rather stay here.'' He stated.

'' Alright then.'' Sam shrugged on his jacket as he moved towards the door. '' I'll be back soon.'' He stated before opening the door and walking out.

 

\---

 

 She walked down the road with a large bag thrown over her shoulders.

For years this had been her routine. She would take her bag after arriving in a new town, find food, and then she would find a comfortable place to stay. Her bag was what she used to hold her most precious treasures. Without it, she felt terrified that someone would steal it. However, if that ever happened, she knew that there were ways to deal with the person who had stolen the bag.

As she stepped into the door of the small establishment, there was another man walking out. He was rather tall, but there was something familiar about him. To find out if her hunch was correct, she stepped to the side with her shoulder in his path. Her shoulder bumped into him as he walked by, and he spun around to face her after it had happened.

'' I'm sorry Ma'am.'' He told her.

'' It's nothing.'' She whispered, trying desperately to hide her anger at the sight of the mans face. She remembered now why his face had seemed so familiar. She watched him as he walked out of the establishment to step into the drivers seat of a black colored Chevy Impala. She knew exactly who he was. That man had been Sam Winchester.

And his brother was the one who had ruined her life.

A new anger filled her core as she watched the car leave the small parking lot. Her hand gripped the bag tighter as she stepped into the parking lot, her eyes still watching the car as it drove away. She knew exactly what she wanted to do now, and it involved finding out where that car was going. She waited until it had pulled out of her eyesight. She knew that they had to still be in town given how only one of the brothers was there, so she had some time to work with before they left.

'' Watch your back Dean Winchester. I'm coming for you, and your little brother.'' She whispered. A smirk crossed her face as she began to walk down the road.

It was time to get her revenge for what he did to her all those years ago.

 

\---

 

'' I'm back.'' Sam said as he walked into the motel room. Dean was relaxing on the nearest bed, his eyes still cast towards the screen where the TV was running. Castiel was sitting at the table beside the door quietly watching the TV with Dean.

'' You better not have grabbed any rabbit food Sammy.'' Dean stated without taking his eyes off the TV.

'' I didn't.'' Sam said before handing the bag off to his brother. Dean took the bag into his hands, reaching inside a moment later to retrieve the grease stained wrapped burger inside. There was another smaller container inside the bag that did have Sam's rabbit food as Dean put it, which Dean quickly threw in his brothers direction. Sam caught it one handed before taking a seat at the table.

'' You run into any trouble?'' Dean asked.

'' Not really.'' Sam said as he popped the lid to his salad.

'' What's that supposed to mean?'' Dean asked.

'' There was a strange girl there that was watching me as I left. I had bumped into her by mistake, so I think she had a grudge or something.'' Sam explained before shoving a forkful of salad into his mouth. '' Other then that, it all went fine.'' He added.

'' Strange.'' Dean mumbled through a mouthful of burger. '' What ever the case, we won't be dealing with that sort of stuff here for much longer. I plan to leave tonight.'' Dean said. Sam glared at his brother.

'' You sure about that Dean? Neither one of us has gotten a good nights rest in the last few days.'' Sam reminded him.

'' I've got a few more hours left in me... I mean, at least enough to get us back to the bunker for a day or two of rest.'' Dean said.

'' If you say so.'' Sam said with a roll of his eyes. He sat back with his salad in hand, and continued to eat as he watched the news channel on the television run on and on about the attacks that had been brought to a close.

Because of this, neither one of the brothers, nor Castiel, noticed the pair of glowing eyes that cast their way through the window of their motel room.

 

\---

 

She could just see the two brothers sitting in the motel room. She had found the dark impala after about an hour of walking at the local motel. It was parked outside of room 212 where the brothers were staying. She could just make out Dean sitting on the nearest bed, and his brother Sam was sitting in a chair even closer to the window. However, his head was turned, so he couldn't see her at all. There was a third figure inside the room, whom she had not yet met. It was a male, but there was a smell to him which she could catch from outside the window. He was not a normal person. In fact, if she was not mistaken, he was an angel.

'' Jackpot.'' She whispered to herself. She could bet that Dean held both of these people close, both his brother, and this new man. She would make him suffer alright by first taking out Sam, and then the angel, and finally she would kill the man who had single handedly used her to destroy her life forever.

'' Soon you'll all be six feet under. Just you wait.'' She whispered. She left the window after that, finding a nice secluded place to hide until one of them emerged from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The impala ate up roadway under the group of three as it tore through the last of the town. Dean, sitting in the drivers seat, held a grin on his face as he watched the road before him. Sam could not care less about the grin on his brothers face. Dean had said that they needed a day, which he would not mind one bit, yet here he was trying to drive both of them and Cas back to the bunker.

'' You still sure you want to do this Dean?'' Sam asked for what had to be the tenth time. '' If you really don't want to then we can stop.'' He added. Dean shook his head to indicate no out of the corner of his eyes.

'' I would rather spend a relaxation day back there on that memory foam mattress then in that motel room on a springy mattress. That thing is so uncomfortable for my back.'' He said.

'' And your memory foam is any better?'' Sam said with a mocking tone to his voice.

'' Yes, it remembers me Sammy.'' Dean stated as the grin grew larger on his face. Sam sighed to himself as he turned to look outside the passenger side window. Cas was doing the same in the back seat, remaining silent for the most part as the Impala drove along. At some point Sam had let his eyes fall shut, and his head had started to drift off to sleep. He was so close to sleep, tipping just over the edge as the sound of the radio lulled him like a lullaby.

That changed when he heard a startled gasp to his right.

The Impala came to a sudden halt which jolted Sam out of his doze. Sam did not have the chance to stop himself from flying forward, and before he knew it his face was colliding with the dash board. He was lucky, however, because the only damage Sam received from it was the bruise already forming on his forehead. He felt a hand come into contact with his shoulder, and the next thing he knew he was being pulled back against the seat.

'' Sam, are you alright?'' Castiel asked from somewhere behind him. He realized a second later that it was Cas who had pulled him back against the seat. Sam forced his eyes open, his vision blurry for as moment before he looked around himself.

'' I'm fine, what the hell happened?'' Sam asked.

At first he though that they had been in a car accident. Sam had thought he would see smoke, maybe fire, and his brother passed out in the drivers seat. He saw none of these things. Instead he found that there was no smoke, there was no other car, and his brother was completely alert beside him. He had a look in his eyes that screamed fear, and it was a look that he had only seen on a rare occasion. What was going on?

Sam's eyes shot towards the windshield, and on the other side he saw something that was rather odd. There was a girl standing there, who could not be any older than twenty. She appeared to be a normal girl on the outside, but the thing that showed she wasn't stood out greatly. Her eyes were glowing a bright purple, and they were directed right at him.

'' Dean, who is that?'' Sam asked, looking over to his brother. Dean didn't answer him. '' Dean. Who is she?'' Sam tried again. Dean looked over to him with a worried look across his face.

'' I have no idea.'' He answered him. His eyes darted back to the window as the girl took a step closer to the impala. She had a look of anger on her face, anger that appeared to be directed at the two of them in the front. '' Who ever she is, she just appeared out of nowhere.'' Dean's hand reached out towards the glove box, and he reached inside to find the gun that he kept stored inside. He checked the clip after pulling it free to find that it was fully loaded. '' Stay here.'' Dean said.

'' What? Are you crazy Dean?'' Sam heard the door pop open as his brother took a step outside. '' You don't even know who she is, she could kill you.'' He stated.

'' Well then we're about to find out aren't we.'' Dean said before slamming the door shut. He shoved the gun into an easy to reach pocked on his jacket. The lady was still watching him with anger in her glowing eyes. There was something about her that appeared to be familiar. He could not quite place it. Maybe it was something about her eyes. '' Is there something that I can help you with?'' Dean asked. The girl didn't speak at first. She just watched him with that look. '' You there?'' He asked.

'' Remember me?'' She asked him, her voice deep with rage. Dean was taken aback at first, his eyes still trained on her watching for any move that she may make.

'' I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you even are.'' Dean told her. She appeared to grow more in anger, her eyes flashing even brighter. He saw another light appear around her. When he looked her up and down he found the light to be coming from her hands. There was fire dancing across her fingertips which were glowing orange. It hit him then that he knew what she was, but he didn't know who she was.

She was a dragon, a beast that he had thought he would never face again after all the business with Eve. He quickly thanked himself for making sure to keep ahold of that sword that they had used before to kill one of the dragons before the rest had escaped their clutches.

'' You ruined my life when I was a child, yet now you don't remember me.'' Her hands continued to glow as the flames danced farther and farther away from them. '' I guess it doesn't matter now. You're still going to die either way.'' Her eyes flickered past Dean to peer into the impala. Dean glanced behind himself to see both Sam and Cas staring back. They were both worried and on edge as he stood there. He turned back to face the girl.

'' What do you want?'' Dean asked as his hand slid towards the gun. He knew that it would not do that much good against her, but it would slow her down long enough for him to get his family to safety.

'' What do I want?'' She asked. Her face broke out in a grin, and her eyes closed slowly. '' Revenge.'' Was all she said, and then the fire shot out of her hands. Dean dove to the side as he drew the gun from his jacket. The fire missed him by mere inches, the heat of it singing the sleeve of his jacket brown. As he hit the ground he heard the sound of a car door opening followed by a shout of his name. When he turned over he found his brother standing just outside the car with Cas just a few feet away. He had his angel blade drawn, which may be able to kill the creature before them. Now would be a great time to test something like that.

'' Sammy get back.'' Dean shouted to him as he pushed to his feet. He pointed the gun in his hands at the girl as she stepped closer to the car. She was completely ignoring him at the moment. She was after Sam and Cas. '' Oh no you don't you bitch.'' Dean cursed before firing two shots into her. She jerked from the impact, and then her head snapped in his direction.

'' That tickled.'' She whispered. A second later a flash of metal filled his eyes, and then her body jerked again. This time, a large knife was protruding from her chest. She just stared at it for a moment, and then her hand came up to pull it free. She stared at the blooded blade for a moment, and then her eyes shifted towards Sam once more. '' Big mistake Winchester.'' She said. She dropped the knife at her side, and then both her hands shot out before her. A second later fire was flying in his brothers direction.

'' SAMMY DOWN!'' Dean screamed, though it was for nothing. The fire had reached his brother before he could get away. The fire shot up around the to, and Dean could hear a cry of pain as the fire raged on. To stop the onslaught he tried firing two more shots into the dragon. It slowed her down, and then her flames came to a stop. Dean watched as the flames vanished, and when they did he was able to see what she had done to both Cas and Sam.

Cas's trench coat was burnt almost completely off, the left side of his back covered in severe burns. Sam was relatively unharmed besides a few burns stretching up one of his arms. Cas had used himself as a human shield to protect his brother, which he was grateful for. He turned to run towards them, but before he could he felt fire stretch up through his side. He fell to one knee as one of his hands flew up to the wound. When it came away it was soaked with blood. He forced his way past the pain as he pushed to his feet. He ran towards the impala where Sam was trying his best to guide Cas back inside. He was really hurt.

'' Get in the car Sammy!'' He shouted. Thankfully, he didn't have to be told twice because Sam was already running around the car to jump into the passenger seat. Dean reached the car a second later only to fall into the drivers seat in pain. He was bleeding pretty badly, and his clothing along his right side was already soaked with the crimson liquid. '' We're getting out of here.'' Dean said.

'' YOU RUINED MY LIFE DEAN WINCHESTER!'' The girl shouted. '' IT'S BECAUSE OF HOW YOU USED ME THAT MY FATHER IS DEAD! YOU WILL PAY!'' Dean pushed the gas pedal to the floor a second later, and as he did the car took off down the road. The girl just jumped out of the way, and as she did they took off. Dean left her in the middle of the street as the car ate up more road.

'' Dean, you're bleeding.'' Sam muttered after a few moments, but to him his brothers voice sounded distant.

'' I know.'' Dean mumbled. His thoughts ran back to the girl as he pressed a hand against his side to stem the bleeding. He had seen her before, now he knew that. Her face....... He remembered now. She was right.... He had used her.... He had used her to kill her father all those years ago..... But that had been directly after Sam had left for Stanford. That was so long ago that even he barely remembered it.

'' Dean?'' Sam called out. He snapped back to reality a moment later only to realize that the car was no longer moving. He could barely keep his eyes open now.

How much blood had he lost.

'' Sammy, I know who she is now.'' He mumbled.

'' You're loosing to much blood Dean.'' Sam said. He was pressing his hand into his side to stem the bleeding. '' Hang on.'' Sam said.

'' Sammy.'' Dean let his head roll back, unable to hold it up anymore. '' She's going to kill us.'' He whispered. The last thing he heard was both Sam and Cas yelling his name as he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean woke up again he found himself in the familiar setting of the bunker.

He was laying on his back against the soft memory foam bed in his room, the lights dimmed to nothing more then a small pinpoint across the room from him. He was shirtless, but there was the feeling of thick bandaging on his stomach and chest. He could feel a throbbing pain in his side which he knew was from the injury he had received.

Wait, the injury..... THE GIRL!

Dean shot up into a sitting position almost too fast for his body to adjust to the pain that was now shooting up through him. He groaned as he lifted a hand up to the wound at his side. He pressed into it slightly to relieve the pain with pressure. It worked for a moment, but it left behind a throbbing ache. That did not matter to him now. All he cared about was telling his brother and Cas what he remembered.

He knew that girl. He remembered her from one of the last hunts he had been on before Sam had been pulled back into the hunting life. She would kill all of them faster then they even realized. He had to tell them now, before it was too late for them.

Dean pushed his legs off the bed in an attempt to stand. The throb in his side did not help one bit, but he pushed past the pain as best he could. He pushed his way to a stand, but was unable to take a single step before he had to sit back down on the bed.

'' Dammit.'' Dean cursed under his breath. He had to go see his brother. He tried once more to push to a stand, and when he did he finally managed to stay on his feet. He took slow steps towards the door, and he reached it within a few minutes of painful work on his part. He pushed the door open with one hand while the other rested on the wall to keep himself upright. He walked out into the hallway with his eyes searching for any sign of his brother or the angel. Sadly, there was no sign of either one of them coming, so he began to carefully make his way towards the library.  It took him much longer then he liked to admit, but he made it in one piece. His side was shooting with pain now, but he was still keeping it together.

When he entered the room he found both Cas and Sam sitting at the large table in the middle of the room. Sam was looking over something on his laptop which Dean could not see, while Cas was just watching quietly from the other side of the table. Dean forced his way into the room, stumbling after a moment when he lost his grip on the wall. He almost fell over, but he managed to grab onto the back of a nearby chair. The sound of the chairs legs squealing against the wooden floor, however, caught the attention of the two others in the room. Both Sam and Cas were watching him now, and there was worry deep in their eyes.

'' Dean, what are you doing out of bed?'' Sam asked, shooting up out of his chair. He practically ran over to his brother, his hands hovering close to grab onto him if he was unable to stand on his own anymore.

'' You need to rest. I was not able to fully heal your wounds'' Cas said as he also shot up out of his chair. Dean brushed them both off as he tried to walk around the chair to take a seat. He was unable to do so on his own, the pain in his side to great for him to handle.

'' I can rest later.'' Dean said with a groan of pain. Sam grabbed him by the arm to help support his brother, which Dean was very grateful for. He let his little brother support him as he tried to walk around the chair to take a seat. '' I need to tell you guys something. If I don't, then we may be in trouble.'' He stated. Sam helped him to sit down in the chair he had been using to hold himself up. He let out a groan of pain as the wound in his ide spiked once again. '' Cas, you think you can?'' Dean gestured to his side.

'' I can numb it, but I do not think that I can fully heal the injury.'' Cas explained as he stepped closer to Dean's side. He placed a hand on Deans side, and as he did his eyes began to glow. A second or two passed, and then the pain finally ebbed away. Dean let out a sigh of relief as he sank back into the chair. The wood on the chair felt cold against his bare back, but he didn't care. At least now he was not in any pain. He heard footsteps down the hall from where he was getting closer. He turned his head a moment later to find Sam returning from where his room as at with a flannel shirt in his hands. He had not even noticed Sam leave.

'' Here.'' Sam said, handing the shirt to his brother. With some help Dean was able to get the shirt on, but he left the buttons undone for the time being.

'' We need to talk.'' Dean stated as he sat back against the back of the chair.

'' About what?'' Sam asked before falling back into is own chair. Cas pulled his chair closer to where Dean was sitting, and he rested his elbows on his knees to lean forward. He was ready to listen to what he had to say.

'' That girl who attacked us before. I know who she is.'' Dean said. '' She was a part of one of my last hunts before you got dragged back into this Sammy.'' He explained.

'' What do you mean Dean?'' Sam asked. '' You never told me about that.''

'' Because at the time I didn't know that I had to.'' Dean stated. '' When I finished that hunt dad was still with me. It was a month later that he went missing and I went chasing after you for some help.'' He ran a hand down his face a the resurgence of the memories of those times. They were so much different then the times were now.

'' Dean, what happened on the hunt?'' Cas asked, quickly changing the subject back to what was necessary.

'' Dad had caught wind of a string of attacks just north of D.C. There were people being killed by a werewolf pack. They had killed five people by the time that we reached the area.'' Dean explained.

'' I remember that one.'' Sam said. '' I could remember Jess pointing out the attacks to me after he had seen them on the news. I had figured that you and dad had gone after it in the first place.''

'' We did, and I can still remember it clearly.'' Dean said. '' First thing I remember seeing when I got to town was this young girl in the local bar. Dad and I were there to get a lead on the pack. While Dad was talking up the hot bartender, I was caught up in a conversation with this young.... Young hot chick.'' Dean let a grin spread across his face. Sam merely rolled his eyes at this. '' She couldn't have been any older then I was at the time.... And she was smoking hot.''

'' Alright Dean, get to the point.'' Sam said, pulling the conversation back to the present. '' What happened?'' He asked.

'' Well, we talked for at least a solid hour. She told me about how her old man was killed when she was just a baby, and her mother was never around to take her in. She told me that she was adopted by a family in the town, and she had been there ever since. She was rather curious about myself.... In fact, I told her about some of the things that we went through while we were kids. I remember talking about you Sammy, telling her how you had gone off to school, but I didn't tell her were.'' Dean fell silent for a moment as the image of her face flashed across his eyes. How could he have done this to her so long ago. Back the, he never batted an eye at what he had done only for the fact that it was for the best. However, now, he felt very guilty about what he had done. If he had not gone and done what his dad had asked of him, then maybe his family would not be in any danger now.

'' Dean?'' His eyes shifted from where they had fallen to the floor to stare up at his brother. There was worry deep in his hazel eyes as he watched him. '' You okay?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah Sammy.'' Dean ran a hand down his face. '' It's just that I...... If I hadn't done what I did to her all those years ago, then maybe we wouldn't be in this danger now.'' Dean explained. '' We would be safe and out of danger.''

'' Dean, what happened?'' Cas asked.

'' Dad and I were able to find where the pack was hiding out in town. When we arrived there, I found out that the pack was not the only residence there....... It was her to.... She was standing right there in the door when I picked the lock, her eyes wide with terror. I didn't want her to get hurt, but dad saw it as an opportunity. He.... He used her to get to the werewolves. He made me tie her up in the front room, and when the pack all returned they were taken out within a few minutes. Dad wouldn't let me untie her when we left..... Her eyes.''

_'' Please don't do this Dean?..... Please?''_

_'' I'm sorry...... I have to do this.''_

_Her bright green eyes stared back at him as his father made him place the gag into her mouth. Even with that there, he could still hear her crying for them to just let her go._

'' Why didn't she just try to free herself? I mean, if she had the kind of power that she has now, there was no way you or dad could have stopped her.'' Sam said.

'' That was something that I can't even fire out.'' Dean said. '' She is clearly a dragon, so she should've been able to free herself easily..... Its strange... Why didn't she free herself?'' Dean mumbled to herself.

'' Maybe she couldn't control her powers yet.'' Sam mentioned. '' Like she hadn't reached maturity for it like some creatures have to.'' He added.

'' Maybe..... What ever the case, she's back, and she's gunning for us. All of us are in danger now.'' Dean said. '' Sammy, do we still have that sword that we used on those dragons a few years ago?'' Dean asked.

'' Wait, when did you last face dragons?'' Cas asked.

'' Back when Eve was still kicking around.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah, I'm pretty sure that we still have it.'' Sam said. ''Though its in storage.'' He added.

'' What ever, we know where it is. That means that we have a weapon to kill it.'' Dean said. '' She's coming for revenge, and she almost killed us already. She won't stop until we're all dead, so we have to take her down now.'' Dean said.

'' How are we going to find her? She managed to find us out of the blue like that just because she bumped into me at a diner.'' Sam said.

'' Because she followed you to our motel room. She must have been following us the whole time until she struck us.'' dean said. '' She may have followed us here even.'' Dean began to push out of his chair. '' We need to find that sword. She will find us soon, and we need to be ready for her.'' He struggled his way to a stand, Sam at his side in case he needed to sit back down. '' Sammy, go find that sword.'' Dean said.'' We need to be ready.'' He stated.

'' Right, Cas stay with him.'' Sam walked off a moment later only for Cas to take his place.

'' Dean, are you sure that this is going to work?'' Cas asked.

'' I hope it does. If it doesn't, then we may all be killed by her.''


	4. Chapter 4

'' Did you find it?'' Dean asked, looking over to his brother as he came walking into the room. Sam was holding something wrapped in a large black cloth under one of his arms, the other carrying an old book that looked ready to fall apart at any moment.

'' Yeah, and I found this.'' Sam said.

'' Is that the sword?'' Cas asked, gesturing to the swatch of black cloth the item was wrapped in. Sam answered his question by unwrapping the item for him. Cas was amazed at the sight of the weapon, but at the same time he was shocked. '' What happened to it?'' Cas asked.

'' It was broken like this because it was the only way that we could get it.'' Sam glared at Dean for a moment.

'' Hey, I had no other choice. It was either blow up the rock it was trapped in, or go without it. At the time, we couldn't afford to fight without it.'' Dean argued. Sam merely rolled his eyes as he reached down to the sword. He picked it up by the hilt, his eyes crossing over the broken edge of the blade. It was not very long, but the blade was sharp even with the break in it. It would work just find for the job ahead of them.

'' Ok, so we have the blade. Now how the hell are we going to find her to use it?'' Sam asked, setting the blade back on the table before carefully wrapping it back up in the cloth.

'' She will have her eyes peeled for us. She won't stop until we're found, so I think our best bet is to go straight to her.'' Dean said. Both Cas and Sam looked at him in surprise.

'' Dean, she almost killed you last time we saw her. Hell, she would've killed Cas and I had he not jumped in when he did.'' Sam explained. " We don't stand a chance against her if we just go at her. Even with the sword, we'll be killed." Sam added.

'' That's why we're not doing that exactly.'' Dean said. Sam gave him a confused look.

'' What are you talking about?'' Sam asked.

'' She mainly wants me dead. She will go straight for me before she ever touched either you or Cas. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe you should use me as bait to get to her.'' Dean explained.

'' Are you crazy Dean?'' Sam snapped. '' She nearly killed you before. We'll never get to you in time if she attacks you before we can get to you.'' He reminded.

'' If you have a better plan, then I'm all ears.'' Dean said. '' Because I would rather not die at her hands.'' He added. Silence fell for a moment as the three fell into a deep thought. Sam believed that the best way to get to her was to track her down. They knew that she was staying in the town they had just left, which was not to far away from the bunker. If they just went back then there was a chance that they would be able to find her again, and take her out without anyone getting hurt or killed. However, this would only work if she had not followed them back to the bunker. Dean believed that the bait plan he had mentioned would probably be the best bet if they wanted to catch her. He had done this many times before, most of those times with him being the bait, and no one had ever been killed or severely hurt during the process. It would work, but only if his brother was willing to go along with it. He would be risking his life, he knew that, but it was one of if not the best chance they had at getting he. Meanwhile, Cas did not know what to do about the situation. He agreed with both of the brothers about how to handle the situation. There was only one thing that made him pretty uneasy about the whole thing: which plan would work, and which one would not?

'' Maybe neither one of your plans are the best ones.'' Cas muttered. That got him a glare from both of the Winchesters. '' Think about it. If you go right at her you're likely to be killed, and if you lure her in as bait you could be killed as well. There is no easy way to take her down.'' Cas said.

'' He's not wrong Dean.'' Sam muttered.

'' Ok then Cas, what do you have in mind then?'' Dean asked, turning his full attention to the angel at his right.

'' What if we trick her.'' Cas said. '' No bait, and we will not be going right at her either. We should return to the town where we were just hunting at. Play it out that we are following up on the case we just finished, making sure that everything is still running smoothly.''

'' Cas, there's no easy way to do that. The police will become suspicious of us. We can't just walk up to the police station asking about a closed case that we finished for them.'' Dean explained.

'' But we will not be going to the police.'' Cas said. '' We will make it look like we're following up on the case. When she finds us, we make it look like our hunt was not finished, and that we're still trying to finish things up before leaving for good. She will come after us for sure.'' Cas explained. '' And that's when we go after her, and take her down.''

'' That could work.'' Dean said. '' But how the hell are we going to pull this off?''

'' Like Cas said, we play her.'' Sam said. '' Its our best bet. Unless you still just want to go straight at her.'' He said, glancing towards is brother. Dean didn't listen to what Sam said, his eyes drifting off into nowhere. '' Dean?''

_'' YOU RUINED MY LIFE DEAN WINCHESTER!''_

_'' I'm so sorry. I have to do this.''_

_'' Don't hurt them!''_

'' Dean!'' He snapped back to reality at the snap of his name. His eyes found his brother who was watching him with a worried look. '' You alright? You zoned out there.'' Sam said. Dean shook his head for a moment to clear his thoughts.

'' Yeah, I'm fine.'' Dean said. '' It's just.... The memories.'' Dean stated. '' I know that it was my fault that this happened..... And I haven't thought about that hunt in years.'' He added.

'' These memories, are they pleasant?'' Cas asked. Dean just glared at him.

'' Not at all Cas.'' Dean said. '' My dad made me tie her up, and she was there watching as we ambushed those werewolves that had been raising her. At the time I wouldn't have thought anything more then to just let her go..... Now, I really regret that.''

'' You didn't even know that she was a monster Dean. How could you have known?'' Sam said.

'' I didn't, and dad made me use her for that.'' Dean ran a hand down his face. '' If I had never done that to her then we would not be in this mess now.'' He said.

'' What's done is done Dean. There's nothing more we can do except to find her and take her out before she gets to us.'' Sam said. '' Which is why we should get going before she finds us first.'' He added.

'' Alright then, lets get ready to go.'' Dean said.

 

\---

 

'' He's coming, I know it.'' She said, looking back towards her two friends. They were all that was left of her past life. All that she had left before Dean Winchester had come into her life. '' I want to be the one to kill him.'' She said.

'' I know you do Mia.'' One of them said as he walked up behind her. He set a hand on her shoulder, the calloused fingertips caressing her skin. ''That's why we won't stop you once you find him. Just remember, you want him to suffer.'' They said.

'' I know.... He has a brother, and a friend. I don't know what he is, but he is not human.... They will be the first to die.'' She said.'' I'll make him watch as I kill them.''

'' Kill the brother first. He treasures him, and he would never be able to live without him.'' The other man said in a higher pitched voice. '' But first, you must find them.''

'' No.... They will come to me, I know they will.'' Mia said. '' And once I have them, Dean Winchester will pay for what he did to me so long ago...... No one else will be able  to stop me.'' Her eyes changed color as flames began  to dance across her fingertips. The two men at her back smiled sadistically as they watched the flames dance before them.

'' After we are done with them, there will be nothing left of the Winchesters and their friends but their charred corpses. They will pay for what they did to our family all those years ago..... Dean most of all will pay, for using me, betraying me..... hurting me.'' Mia's hands gripped into fists as the flames died down once again. Her knuckles were white from the force of her grip. '' He will die last, and he will watch as I rip his brother to shreds, and then the other man with him.... Then its his turn.'' She stated.

'' Patience. Let them come to you.'' One of her friends said.

'' They killed innocent people, people who weren't monsters. I was the odd one in the family, and only myself and the two of you survived. Hell, you're only alive because you didn't arrive home until hours after the Winchesters ran through town.'' She said.

'' And that's why we want you to do this. Take your revenge, and then we'll leave town, make a new life for ourselves.'' One of the men moved into her sight, and she gazed up at the black bearded face. '' You will get your revenge Mia, I promise you. The Winchesters will pay for what they have done to our family.''

'' I know.'' She said. '' Which is why I'm going out there now. I'm going to watch for when they return.'' Mia reached for an over the shoulder bag that was just a few feet away from her. She threw it over her shoulder as she began too walk towards the front door. '' I'll call back when I have word of them returning to town. No doubt, it won't take them long.'' She stated, and then she walked out the door with a smile on her face.

Revenge was rightfully hers.


	5. Chapter 5

'' Never thought I would be back here so soon.'' Dean mumbled as he passed the entrance into the town.

'' You think she's already watching us then? She knows that we're coming.'' Sam said.

'' More or less. That just means that we'll get this over with sooner then later.'' Dean stated. '' I've only ever seen a dragon die once, and that was at least three years ago if not more. I would very much like to take out another.''

'' We almost got killed last time Dean.'' Sam reminded.

'' But we didn't, and last time we didn't know what it was like to face off against one of these bad ass fire breathers. Now we know what we're going up against.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah, a dragon who is out for your blood. Your blood Dean.'' Sam reminded.

'' What ever the case, we will be able to find her.'' Cas reminded from the back seat before silence fell once again.

'' Lets hope so, otherwise we'll be six feet under before we know it.'' Dean said, breaking the silence quickly. '' Alright, enough of that, lets change the subject.'' He said. Silence fell once again, and it seemed to stretch on for longer then Dean had hoped. He let the thought of a talk die, and he returned his full attention to the road in front of him. There was a very uneasy feeling that he was getting from al of this.

How had she managed to find him this easily? She had managed to do so just by finding Sam at a random diner that she had also been at. At least, that was what Sam thought may have happened. It made sense given that she would have had to see at least one of them to remember who he was. She must have lost it when she saw Sam, or even his baby, and left to investigate only to find himself. Now she was gunning for him.

The words that he had heard her shout at him that night still rang out in his head. Both from when she had attacked him, and when he and his father had trapped her inside her own house. She actually believed that her entire family was not who they were. She still believed that they were human, not werewolves. Dean knew the truth, and he knew that what he had done to her that night was wrong. He could have distracted her. He could have told his dad to take care of the werewolves himself while he kept her away from the scene. Maybe if he had done that then the pack would be dead, and she would not be trying to kill both him and his family. Sam and Cas were the only family he had left now, and if he were to loose them then there was a good chance that he would not be able to hold himself together anymore. Hell, he could barely function now after all that had happened over the years.

Without his family, he would surly wind up dead.

'' Dean? You ok?''

Dean snapped out of his thoughts as he let his eyes drift over to his brother. However, Sam was not even looking over at him. His eyes were cast down at the tomb he had found in the archives of the bunker, his eyes scanning the dusty pages. His eyes then drifted back to the angel in the back seat. Castiel was watching him with worry in his eyes.

'' The light is green Dean, doesn't that mean go?'' Cas asked, directing Dean's eyes back to the front windshield. Dean saw that surly enough the light was green, so he started to drive forward towards the motel that was resting just a half a block away.

'' Right.'' Dean muttered.

'' Are you alright?'' Cas repeated.

'' Fine Cas, I'm just deep in thought is all, it's nothing.'' Dean explained.

'' Dean, that is not true.'' Cas said. '' What is it that is bothering you?'' Cas asked. Dean simply sighted as he gripped the wheel tighter. He rolled it over to pull into the motel parking lot.

'' What's there to tell.... I just feel like this whole damn thing is my fault.'' Dean said, parking the car in front of the main office. He moved to get out of the car, but his brother had already beat him to it. He was already walking towards the front office, leaving Dean alone in the car with Castiel. '' Dammit Sammy.'' Dean cursed.

'' What is troubling you Dean?'' Cas asked. Dean ran a hand down his face as his stress level began to rise.

'' Well.... I just feel like this entire thing is my fault.'' Dean stated. '' If I had done something different before when dad and I went up against those werewolves then maybe she wouldn't be trying to kill us now.'' He stated. '' There were so many things I could've done to distract her from what we were doing. I could've taken her far away from the house while dad took them out, maybe even just kept her at the motel room with me. Hell, maybe even explaining what her family really was to her would've done the trick as well. In the end, all I did was go off and try to do exactly as my dad told me. We used her as bait, and she was there watching as we killed her so called family.'' Dean said.

'' Did she know that they were monsters Dean?'' Cas asked.

'' As far as I know, she didn't.'' Dean stated.'' She believed that they were innocent the entire time, and she must still believe that if she's this angry to go after us like this.'' Dean added.

'' Dean...... You didn't know what was going to happen. No one could have predicted her even being able to find you again.'' Cas said.

'' Well she did. I don't even know how she managed to do it. All she may have seen was Sam at that diner like he mentioned.'' Dean said. '' It's ironic, but I believe that this whole thing started just because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now we're paying the price for it.'' Dean added. He sighed as he reached to open the drivers side door. Sam was already walking back towards them with motel keys in hand. '' Lets just find this girl so we can end this quickly.'' Dean stated as he pushed the door open. He was already walking to the trunk by the time his brother had reached the impala.

'' Hey, I got the..... Is something wrong Dean?'' Sam asked. He had noticed when he looked up towards Dean that he looked a little pissed off. He bet it was from the conversation that Cas had tried to start, hence why he had been the one to go inside instead of Dean himself.

'' Everything's peachy Sammy. Lets just get inside already.'' Dean said as he wrenched his bag free of the trunk. He did not bother to close it knowing that his brother still needed to get inside for his own stuff. '' I want to get this hunt over with quickly.'' Dean mumbled under his breath. Sam simply sighed as he watched his brother walk away.

'' So do the rest of us Dean.'' Sam muttered before throwing his bag over his shoulder.

 

\---

 

After settling in to the room, Dean had already started to go stir crazy.

Both Cas and Sam were not surprised about the way Dean was wanting to get out there and start the search for the girl, but what did surprise them was the fact that he was already on the laptop searching for any leads that could lad them straight to her.

'' Dean, we already talked about the plan. What are you doing?'' Sam asked.

''Searching for leads.'' Dean stated. '' What's it to you?'' He asked.

'' You're searching for leads that aren't even there Dean. We know that she wants us to come to her, but there is no way that she would ever go to that length to get to either you or the rest of us.'' Sam stated.

'' You never know Sammy. She was pretty desparate to get to the three of us, maybe she would do something like this to get out attention.'' Dean was silent for another moment as he searched for more news stories. However, he came up empty handed, so he simply shut the laptop before pushing away. '' But like you said, maybe she wouldn't go to that length to find us.'' Dean muttered as he pushed to a stand.

'' Maybe, but maybe not.'' Sam said as he took a seat in the chair Dean had just vacated. He opened the laptop up once more, and began to set up the police scanner. '' We haven't been here long enough for her to realize where we are, so maybe with this up something will come in.'' Sam said.

'' Maybe.'' Dean muttered. He started to walk away for a moment, but then a very loud growl filled their ears. Dean raised a hand to his stomach as both Cas and Sam looked towards him.

'' Dean, was that your stomach?'' Cas asked with wide eyes?

'' Yeah.... I haven't eaten anything in awhile.'' Dean stated as another growl rang out. '' That's it. Let's go get some food.'' Dean said.

'' I'll make a run.'' Sam said, pushing out of his chair.

'' That's not happening Sammy. I'll go.'' Dean said, but before he could get to the impala keys Sam had scooped them off the table. '' Sammy.''

'' Dean, she wants you more then Cas or myself.'' Sam stated. '' I'll be fine. Don't worry.'' Sam stated as he reached for the door.

'' No rabbit food Sammy.'' Dean said before sitting back on a nearby bed.

'' Got it.'' Sam said as he closed the door behind himself.

'' Be safe.'' Dean muttered under his breath as the room went silent.

 

\---

 

'' There is no way in hell that she will be able to find them  on her own.'' Alex spoke.

'' What are you suggesting then? If we just go out there to draw in the Winchesters, then she may pick up on what we're really doing.'' Lucas said.

'' That's why I'm the only one going.'' Alex stated. '' You stay here in case Mia calls. If she asks where I am, tell her that I went out to get some food.'' He said with a smile. Lucas couldn't help his own smile either as he let his fangs show. Claws grew out of his nails as his eyes began to change color.

'' Better bring me something back to brother. I haven't had a good heart in awhile.'' Lucas said.

'' Don't worry brother, I'll bring you a nice juicy one.'' Alex said, his own claws and fangs appearing. It was their own kept secret, one that Mia did not know about. She never would in fact, given how they would make quick work of her once _their_ revenge was taken.

'' Get out there and get us dinner then.'' Lucas said. '' I'll cover for you like you said.''

'' I'll be back soon.'' With that Alex left with the door to their lair hanging wide open. Lucas slowly shut it with a sadistic grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

The establishment smelled like nothing more then grease and other strange smells, but Sam paid no attention to the most of it. He had already dealt with it once before, back when he may have met the girl who had attacked them on the way back to the bunker. He, unlike his brother, believed that it must have been one of if not the only place that she would have seen any of them. Whether it was himself she saw, or even Dean from the day before, they were not sure of. What they did know is that she had found them here, and she was now gunning to get them all killed.

'' Sir, can I take your order?'' The lady behind the counter asked Sam as he approached it. He read out the same order that he had gotten the last time he had stopped in, and then he stepped aside to await the greasy bag he knew he would be receiving pretty soon.

There were not as many people in the establishment as he had thought there would be. Aside from a group of police officers eating in the corner, as well as two small families across from them, the place was empty. The only other people aside from them was himself, the employees, and two other people waiting in line. Where was everyone? This place had been packed the last time he had been here. He brushed it off for now, and he let his eyes drift over towards the television mounted on the nearby wall. He had noticed that the police officers across from him were watching the news as well, their eyes quickly moving rom their food to the screen only to move back once again. Sam paid no attention to it for the most part, and continued to watch the screen.

Everything changed then when a breaking news update popped up on the screen. The second it did, all of the officers in the corner of the room were pushing out of their chairs. Their food was forgotten on the table, and their radios were blaring something that he was unable to here. Within the span of a few seconds they were out the door jumping into their cars to leave the diner.

'' Whoa.'' Sam mumbled as his eyes glanced back towards the screen. The report was clearly in town, maybe only a few blocks away from where their motel was. The report read that there had been a murder reported just outside of the local police department. That was all that Sam had to see to understand what was going on. He had his phone out and in his hand in seconds, and he had his brothers number pulled up to give him a call. As he raised the phone to his ear he saw the cashier behind the counter hand him the greasy bag of food which he took quickly. He was out the door just before Dean managed to pick up the other line.

_'' Sammy, is something wrong?''_

'' Dean, have you been watching the news?'' Sam asked as he fell into the impala's passenger seat.

_'' You set up that police line. Remember?''_

'' Has anything come through about a murder recently?'' Sam asked. There was silence on the other line followed by some shuffling before it was filled with the sound of the radio.

_'' It just came through..... Where are you Sammy?''_

'' Not far. I'll be back shortly.''

_'' Hurry.''_

 

_\---_

 

When they arrived on the scene, none of them were expecting what they found.

There were two separate white sheets laid out along the sidewalk just to their left. Each sheet was soaked with blood right in the middle, and they were being swarmed by police officers.

'' What the hell happened here?'' Sam mumbled.

'' Only one way to find out.'' Dean said as he popped the drivers side door open. Sam and Cas followed suit, and the three quickly approached the group of officers around the bodies.

'' Officers.'' Dean said, grabbing the attention of one of them. Dean recognized the man as one of the officers that he had talked to on the last hunt.

'' Agent Carter. I thought you and your partners left already.'' The officer said.

'' We wanted to make sure the murders had stopped.'' Dean lied.

'' Well they haven't.'' The officer said. '' Two teens are dead now.'' He said.

'' Who?'' Sam asked.

'' Olivia Sanders, and Jacob Moore. The two were walking home from a movie when they were jumped by.... something.'' The officer said.

'' What got them?'' Dean asked.

'' We don't know.'' He said. '' The attacks appear more like they were carried out by an animal then they were a human. We know it was a man that killed them only because they were spotted by a shop keeper across the road.'' He explained.

'' Did he give a description?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah, but I don't know how reliable it will be. He stated that the man literally tore into them like he had claws.'' The officer explained. '' Honestly this is just a strange M.O. This guy had to have used a knife or something to do what he did.''

'' By any chance, was there something missing from the body?'' Dean asked as the officer began to lead the brothers towards where the bodies were laying.

'' Yes, actually. The victims hearts were ripped out of their chests. Most likely taken or even consumed. I don't know what kind of sicko would want to take a persons heart like that.'' The officer said. He bent down near the body, and carefully lifted up the sheet covering up the girl. Sure enough, the young teens heart was missing. It was quite gruesome, so the officer quickly placed the sheet back over the teens body. '' I don't know who would have done this, but we're going to catch them.''

'' We'll do what we can to help.'' Sam said.

'' Its about time that we catch this sicko after what happened with the last attacks. First people are being drained of all their blood, and now their hearts are being ripped out. It's like we're being attacked by fairy tale characters or something.'' The officer said. Sam and Dean merely grinned, but they knew the truth about what was really going on.

It wasn't long before they returned to the impala with Cas, who had chosen to remain quiet throughout the questioning of the officer.

'' Something's not right here Dean.'' Sam said.

'' I know what you mean Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' What do you mean?'' Cas asked. Dean shut the door to the drivers side as he turned to see the angel over his shoulder.

'' That person was clearly killed by a werewolf.'' Dean stated. '' There is no way that our dragon lady could have pulled that off with her own talons.''

'' The cuts would be much deeper, and finer then that, and if she had fully morphed to attack them then she wouldn't have looked human. The police said the person spotted at the time of the murder was clearly human, and it was a man. We're looking for a girl.'' Sam said.

'' So now not only are we hunting a werewolf who just got into town, but now we're also going after a crazy psycho dragon lady who wants to kill all of us.'' Dean muttered. He started the impala. '' This is just great. Great.'' Dean muttered.

'' So what's our game plan now?'' Cas asked.

'' Lets get back to the motel first, and then we can come up with a plan from there.'' Dean stated. He began to pull away from the curb, and he drove away from the scene. It didn't take him very long to get turned around and back on the road to get back to the motel. As he went along he let his thoughts wonder on what was starting to transpire around them.

Why was is that these things had to happen at the worst of times? They have had these sorts of things happen before with two separate monsters on one hunt, and they had never gone very well then. Now, with a psycho dragon after them, as well as a were wolf to kill, it was even worse. There was no way that they would be coming out of this one unscathed, if not dead. Dean had to figure out what to do, before things got even worse then they already were.

'' DEAN!''

Sam's shout caught the elder Winchesters off guard as he swerved the car to the side. As he did, something large scraped across the top of the car creating a screeching sound. The car came to a complete stop a moment later, and Dean's eyes flew to the back windshield to find that the thing that had run across the top of the impala was now perched in the middle of the road. His eyes went wide at the sight of it.

It was her, and she was in her full dragon form.

She was standing at a height of at least 20 or 30 feet if not even more then that. Her scaled were a dark red color with black scales running down her back. Her horns were black in color, and her eyes stood out as a dark yellow. Her wings were ginormous, and she was staring directly at them.

'' Dammit.'' Dean cursed, and then he tried to push the car to drive once again. However, before he could even try to do that she was already moving towards the impala. He had just barely started to move before the dragons talons landed on the hood of the impala. It held him in place, denting the hood of the impala while the wheels spun out behind them. He pulled his foot off the gas, and as he did she bent down to stare into the impala through the front windshield. Her eyes bore into Dean's own, and then they flicked over to both Sam and Cas.

'' Dean? What now?'' Sam asked with his voice barely above a whisper. She roared into the windshield at the three of them, causing the glass to shatter. The three of them covered their eyes as the glass rained down on top of them.

'' RUN!'' Dean shouted, and then he threw his car door open. He tumbled out onto the road, quickly gaining his footing before the dragon had even noticed that they had bailed from the car. Sam was already hot on his tail with Cas by his side  by the time he had started to run away from the car. '' Don't split up! Stay close!'' Dean shouted back to the two as they continued to run away.

 With a mighty roar the dragon roared behind them, and then she was following them once again She was much faster then them, but they had gotten a good head start on her. Maybe they could et away from her. Dean scanned the surroundings in front of him as he ran. There were no trees to hide behind along this road, and there was no brush or high grass to try and hide in either. However, there was one thing that could help them.

There was a bridge up ahead.

'' Sammy, Cas!'' Dean stopped only for a moment to gesture to the bridge before them. '' Head for the bridge!''

'' Are you crazy!'' Sam shouted. '' You want us to jump!''

'' It's the only way!'' Dean shouted. He stopped at the very edge of the bridge, and he climbed over the barricade to keep cars from driving off the edge. He perched their as Cas and Sam caught up to him, but the dragon was already behind them. He looked down to what lay bellow the bridge to find that it reached over the river that ran through town. It would be deep enough to catch them without killing them, but would the dragon follow them?

There was only one way to find out now.

'' JUMP!'' Dean shouted. He threw himself off the edge of the bridge with a shout. Behind him he heard Cas yelp as he also began to fall. He thought he heard Sam, but he couldn't be sure. All he was sure of is that they water was rushing up at him faster then he could count seconds, and then he felt the rush of cold water smack into his body at full force.

Darkness quickly followed as his body sank further into the murky water.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Dean took notice of when he came to was the fact that it was cold.

It was cold, and he was unable to breath.

Panic seized his body as his arms flailed around him. He was unable to move very easily, telling him that he was still under water from the jump off the bridge. His eyes stung as water blurred his vision. He could not see where he was going, or where was up or down.

Where was Cas? Where was Sammy? Were they alright? Did the dragon kill the two of them before they hit the water? Those questions swarmed his mind as he pushed himself towards the surface to breath. His lungs were on fire now, and he was unable to stop himself from inhaling a small amount of it because of his reflex. As he did so, a pair of hands wrapped themselves up under his arms, and he felt himself be pulled from the water. When his head breached the surface he sucked in a huge amount of air. The water that had managed to enter his lungs choked him, and then he was sent into a coughing fit as the figure holding onto him began to pull him towards dry land.

'' Hang on Dean.'' The figure shouted. He realized then that it was Cas who was talking to him, and he sounded flustered if not terrified. He felt the angel haul his body up onto the river bank, and as he did Dean turned himself over. The water shot out of his mouth as he coughed violently onto the ground. He was left gasping for air as he gripped at the wet soil beneath his hands. He felt as if it was a miracle that he was even able to do this now. He had thought for sure that he was dead back there, but Cas had pulled him from the water. Yet again, Castiel had saved his life. It took a few minutes for him to regain his breath, but when he did he was able to turn his head to face Cas. He was resting beside Dean, sitting and watching him with wary eyes.

'' Are you alright Dean?'' Cas asked, worry in his voice.

'' I'm fine.'' Dean said. He sat on the ground for a moment as his eyes scanned the water before him. Then his eyes moved up to look at the bridge high above their heads. There was no sign of the dragon being there. She must have left once she realized what he had done. Maybe it was a good thing Dean thought, because then she may think that they were dead. Maybe then she would stop following them.

'' Good, at least she's gone... Now where the hell is Sammy?'' Dean asked. Cas looked at him for a moment in worry. '' Cas, where's my brother?'' Dean asked a second time.

'' I couldn't find him Dean.'' Cas said with disappointment in his voice. Dean shot up at that, his eyes never leaving the angel.

'' What?'' Dean pushed up to a stand, his eyes flying to the water. '' What do you mean you couldn't find him Cas? Did he not jump?'' Dean asked. His eyes scanned the water for any sign of his brother maybe still being under the surface, but there was none. Where the hell was he?

'' He jumped, but I never saw him hit the water. I don't know where he is.'' Cas said.

'' No.'' Dean's eyes flew to the water. '' Sammy!'' He walked back towards the river, entering the water until it reached up to his knees. When he did he found that there was something floating in the water just a few feet away from him. He ran over to it, taking the dark colored object into his hand. He pulled it up to take a look at it, and when he did he realized that it was a suit jacket. It was Sam's fed suit jacket. It was torn up badly, as if the material had literally been ripped off of his body. Dean gripped the material hard in his hands, his knuckles popping with the force. He knew that she had done this. She was taking her revenge, one of them at a time.

'' Dammit...... SAMMY!''

Dean knew he was not getting a response, because he already knew where his brother had to be.

 

\---

 

The last thing Sam remembered seeing was the shape of the dragons talons closing around his form as he fell towards the water.

Now the only feeling he had was the cold wind flying past his body as the dragon carried him off to a place that he did not recognize. Sam was not awake for very long while she was flying with him laying in her talons, because he now found himself tumbling through the air in a freefall. Sam was not in free fall for long before he was rolling across rough ground. His body came to a stop after a few feet, and he laid there on his back as he tried to regain his breath.

'' That wasn't as hard as I imagined it would be.'' He heard the dragon say. Sam forced his eyes to open up as he heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked over to his right where the voice had come from, and he saw the girl standing there instead of the ginormous dragon he had seen before. Sam forced his way onto his feet, eyes never leaving her form as she stood in place.

'' Where am I?'' Sam demanded.

'' Don't worry about that. You'll learn soon enough, when your brother comes for you.'' She stated. Sam began to take a few steps towards her, but before he even got close he found that two more people had joined them in the room. There were two men standing just behind the dragon girl concealed by the shadows. They both stood at almost the same height as him, and their eyes were on him alone. Who were those men? '' So, Sam. Has Dean ever told you about me?'' She asked.

'' He's told me enough after what you did to him the other day.'' Sam explained. '' He tells me that he regrets it, the whole thing.'' He added. The girl scoffed at this, her head turning to the side.

'' Lies, all of it.'' She stated. She then turned her head back, and her eyes had changed color to match what they were in her dragon form.'' He murdered my family. He used me as bait to get to them. I was forced to watch as they all died, and he could have set me free, yet he didn't. He chose to leave me there only for what is left of my family to find me almost six hours later...... Dean ruined my life Sam, and your brother must pay for that.'' She stated.

'' Dean was only doing his job. Your family wasn't who they said they were.'' Sam said. She took a few steps towards Sam, and he took a few steps away. He felt the heel of his shoe brush against something metal which went sliding away from him. He looked back to see what it was, only to find that it was a metal bar that was bent at one end. If he could get his hands on it, then it would serve as a weapon for the time being. '' They lied to you while they went around doing what you're doing now.'' Sam said.

'' No. They were normal people. My father took me in when my real parents died. He had three sons who died that night, and the only two left won't ever forget that.'' She said.

'' What do you mean?'' Sam asked. The girl grinned, and she turned to face the two me at her back. She whispered something to them, and when she did the two came out of the shadows. The two looked almost like twins now that they were not bathed in shadows.

'' Alex, Lucas, meet Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester, meet Alex and Lucas. They are the last surviving kin of my fathers.'' She explained.

'' Alright. So I know their names now.... What's yours?'' Sam asked.

'' It's Mia, not that it matters. You won't need to know my name in the next few days.'' She stated. She nodded to one of the men at her side, and then the both of them made their way towards him. '' Take him down to the room, and chain him up. We can't let him escape before Dean Winchester comes to us.'' She stated.

'' With pleasure.'' Alex stated. The two began to quickly approach Sam, and he in turn took a few steps back towards the metal bar. He was within a foot of it now, and he knew that it was now or never. He had to get that bar.

'' Don't make this any harder then it has to be.'' Lucas stated. Sam did not listen to what the man said, and he instead dove for the metal bar. He gripped the rusted object tightly in both hands as he held it out like a sword. His eyes flicked from Alex's form towards Lucas's as the two got even closer. '' You really want to try that on us?'' He asked. Alex began to laugh beside him at the sight, but Sam did not care. At this point, it was a fight for his own life that he was facing.

'' I'm willing to try anything.'' Sam said. '' So come at me already.'' He stated. Lucas and Alex looked towards each other for a moment, and then their eyes went back to Sam. As they did, both of their eyes appeared to change color. It was the only shift that Sam noticed, and it was the only one that he had to see either. Their eyes had changed from their original dark color to a bright yellow hue.

They were the werewolves.

Alex and Lucas rushed him, moving faster then Sam had ever expected. He tried lashing out with the metal pipe to stop the two from taking him down, but he was not fast enough. While one of them managed to grab onto the bar, the other gripped both of his wrists. The weapon was wrenched free of his grip, and a second later he was forced to the ground, laying there on his stomach as a booted foot was placed in the small of his back. He struggled to free himself, but it was no use. He was not getting free this way.

A moment later he heard footsteps from before him. He glanced up to find Mia approaching him with a grin on her face. She knelt before Sam with that grin never faltering.

'' Don't worry Sam.'' She reached down, her hand gripping his chin to force him to look up at her. '' You won't be killed.... Yet.'' She stated. '' Your brother will need to be brought here first, then we will take our revenge.'' She stated.

'' I don't die that easily.'' Sam stated.'' And Dean won't be coming to you that easily.'' He added.

'' So I've heard, but you and your brother will because nothing survives dragon fire.'' Mia stated. She removed her hand, but a moment later it came down hard towards his head. Sam had no time to brace for the attack. He felt the strike on his temple, and then everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Cas had searched up and down the river in hopes of maybe being able to spot Sam. They had held up hope that maybe the dragon had not gotten to him, and he was still floating along. However, whether he had drowned or not, they would have been able to find his body by now. There was no sign of him there, so it left them with only one solution as to where he was at.

The dragon had taken him.

'' What are we going to do now Dean?'' Cas asked, glancing up at the elder Winchester as they made their way back to the impala. Dean had gone silent ever since he had found his brothers suit jacket in the water. He was still clutching the soaking wet material to his side, his other hand clenched into a fist that was shaking with what Cas believed to be anger. '' Dean? What are we going to do?'' He asked again.

'' I don't know Cas.'' Dean finally said. '' But I do know one thing. When we find this bitch, I'm skinning her alive. Sam doesn't deserve any of this. If she wants to take out her revenge, she should just take me and be done with it, but not my brother. She's gonna pay.'' He said, anger in his voice. Cas did not say another word after that, keeping silent until they reached the impala. The two found it as they had left it, the hood dented badly from where the dragon had stopped them only an hour before. Dean's anger appeared to spike at the sight of it, but he let it pass for the moment as he fell into the drivers seat.

'' Get in already.'' Dean said. Cas understood, but he felt bad about it as he made his way to the front passenger side seat. Sam should be sitting here, not himself. Once he was inside the car Dean started it, and quickly drove away from the scene. He was driving faster then normal, telling Cas that he wanted nothing more then to get to the motel to start searching for leads to where his brother might be at.

 

\---

 

When Sam woke up for the second time that night he found himself hanging from the ceiling of a dark room. There was no light to tell him where he was at, but he could tell for sure that his hands were strung up to the ceiling.

'' Dammit.'' He cursed.

Sam tried desperately to pull at the bonds to free himself, hoping that they would give way under his weight. However, he was proven wrong. The bonds were stronger then he had thought, and he was left hanging there. Because he was in the dark, he had no idea where he was at. He could not even see what may be in front of his own face.

His heart rate began to pick up at that point as he squirmed against the ropes holding him up. He had to get himself free before those two came back, or even Mia. He had to warn Dean about what was really going on here. Mia had been lied to all her life. She still believed her family was innocent and dead, yet the two people who were still in her life were just the same as her family. They were werewolves, and they were lying to her.

Sam's heart rate continued to shoot up as a light overhead suddenly flickered to life, forcing him to clamp his eyes shut. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but once they did he was able to take a quick glance around himself. He was in a small room only about ten feet across. The walls were all dark in color, one of them lined with pipes as well as what appeared to be a fuse box. The wall that was right in front of him had a door built into it, and that door was resting partially open as a man poked his head inside. 

'' Glad to see that you finally woke up.'' He heard a voice say from the doorway. The man smiled at Sam, pushing the door the rest of the way open before he walked right inside. Behind him was the second werewolf, who was pushing a small cart in front of him with an assortment of strange tools. The one that stood out the most to him was the large metal baseball bat. '' We thought you would be out until Mia returned from her trip out for the night. She couldn't stand waiting around for your brother to come after you.'' He said.

'' She can't wait to find your brother. She didn't even want to wait for you to wake up to ask you herself.'' The other, Alex, stated. He brought the cart to a stop, and the items on top of it began to rattle around at the force of it. Sam was able to spot a good few weapons on top of the cart, including the baseball bat that he had seen before. His heart rate spiked at that, but he did not let it show. He would not let them see his fear, and he would not tell them anything as to where his brother or Cas were at.

'' Why are you lying to Mia?'' Sam asked, his voice calm compared to his heart.

'' Why do you care what we tell her? She never even knew that we were actually werewolves. She believes to this day that we are just regular people trying to get revenge for the murders of our parents and family.'' Lucas said. '' While they were murdered, it wasn't because of what she believes. They were killed because we were eating human hearts. Still do in fact.''

'' So you killed those two people then.'' Sam said.

'' Yeah, and we will do it again with you, your brother, and that trench coat wearing friend of yours. However, we can't lay a killing blow until Mia has found Dean and your friend, so we have to settle for this.'' Alex lifted a small knife off of the cart, and the tip of the blade reflected the light above their heads into Sam's eyes.

'' You won't find my brother.'' Sam stated. Alex turned to face him with the blade in hand. '' He may continue to look for me because of what you people did, but you won't ever find him. You will just have to kill me, because you won't be getting anything out of me.'' Sam said. Alex continued to walk towards him with the knife.

'' You think that this is to interrogate you?'' Lucas asked from across the room. Before Sam could answer him the werewolf threw his head back and laughed at the ceiling. A grin broke out across Alex's face as he watched the younger Winchester.

'' We're not in here to interrogate.'' He stated. '' We're here to torture.'' He added. '' Mia doesn't know what we're doing in here. Hell, she told us not to lay a single hand on you until we find Dean.''

'' You see. Mia doesn't know why we never offed her in the first place when we returned to that house. When we found her back then, covered in blood splatter and crying her eyes out, we could have killed her right then and there. However, we took pity on her. We decided to save her life for the sole fact that she was still our adopted sister, and she was an asset in the plan that hatched on that very day.'' Lucas stated.

'' We knew just as soon as we did what she really was. A dragon's powers start to show within a few years of birth, and Mia was 18 when our family was killed. So we decided then that we would use her. She would lead us in her revenge against the Winchesters. However, when she has taken her revenge, we will take our own against her.'' Alex stated.

'' She didn't do anything to the two of you.'' Sam said. Alex closed the distance between himself and Sam, the knife held dangerously close to Sam's face. The light glinting off the blade flashed into his eyes, causing Sam to realize the seriousness of his situation.

'' She did. She could have saved our parents, my brothers. Instead she let herself get grabbed, and she didn't even try to free herself when it happened. She had the strength to free herself, and instead she just sat there and let your brother and father kill our family.'' Alex said. He pressed the tip of the blade against Sam's cheek, digging the tip into his skin. Sam did not let himself flinch, but he could not deny that the move hurt. '' Once you and your brother are dead, followed by that trench coat wearing friend, it will be Mia's turn.''

'' You sure that Mia will be so happy with the two of you when she finds what you did to me here?'' Sam asked. Alex pulled the blade back a moment later, and he grinned.

'' What she doesn't know, won't kill her.'' He said. '' Lucas, pick what ever weapon of torture that you like. Time to have some fun.'' Lucas smiled behind his brother as he reached for the metal bat first, but then his hand moved towards a set of strangely shaped tools. Sam's did not want to know what they were for, but he knew that he was about to find out.

'' Hope you like torture Sam.'' Lucas said.

'' I've been tortured by Lucifer himself. You can't do anything compared to him.'' Sam stated. Alex stepped forward, and with knife in hand he drove it into Sam's shoulder. Blood quickly soaked his shirt as he grunted in pain.

'' You may have been tortured by the devil, you may have not. That doesn't matter to us. What does matter to us is the fact that we are going to make you scream. Once Dean Winchester is here, it will be his turn as well.'' Alex stated. He dragged the knife downwards, leaving a deep gash about three  inches long in Sam's skin. However, the move did not get the reaction that either one of them wanted because Sam did not scream, or even flinch at the move. He just glared at them with hazel eyes burning with fire.

'' You just signed your own death sentences.'' Sam said with a shaky breath. The two appeared confused at first at the reaction they got, but then they brushed it off. Alex held the knife in front of himself with two fingers as if it was covered in dirt instead of Sam's blood. He wagged it around as if it was a toy, taunting Sam with it.

'' Guess we'll have to do better then that.'' Alex said, dropping the knife. The metal clattered on the floor at his feet only to be kicked away a moment later. He turned back to the cart, and he took up the metal bat into his hands. He eyed his brother Lucas with the bat in hand, and the man simply grinned at the sight. Alex also grinned as he gripping the item in both of his hands. He tested the grip for a moment before approaching Sam. '' So lets try this out instead.'' He said, and then he began to swing down towards Sam's right leg. Sam was left with no time to brace for the blow, and when it struck him the sound of cracking bone was heard.

The scream that echoed off the walls was all the two werewolves needed to hear that they had picked the right thing for their torture.


	9. Chapter 9

'' Tell us Sam, where is your brother?''

Sam did not dare to move his head. In fact, he did not dare to move any part of his body in response to the werewolves question. He was just barely able to hang on to consciousness after what had been done to him. Alex and Lucas both had done quite a number on him. At the moment he was no longer hanging from the ceiling, but even so he would be unable to escape on his right leg which was now severely broken from when Alex had used the bat. He had a few broken ribs on his left side  as well, and he was sure that his left wrist was also shattered. After the use of the bat had become less wanted by the werewolves, they had turned to the other instruments that they had brought along with them. Already Sam had been sliced up badly all over, but the attack that was the worse was the one on his back which insisted of five very deep gashes that one of them had created with his own claws.

'' Sam, speak up now or this is just going to get worse for you.'' Lucas said before waiving a curved blade in front of his face. Sam let his eyes stray to the werewolf, but he did not dare to more any more then that. Not only would it provoke the two, but it would also cause the multitude of his injuries to begin seriously hurting him again. '' Not talking are we?'' He asked. He made a tsking sound as he bent closer to Sam's face. He placed the knife against Sam's forehead, and began to slowly draw the blade across. It was not pressed in hard enough to cut skin, but the threat was there if Sam were to try anything.

'' Finally giving up. We haven't even gotten to the best parts yet.'' Alex said.

'' We're just getting started still. There is a long way to go before we are finished with you.'' Lucas said. He then pressed the blade down harder into Sam's skin, and he slowly drew it across his forehead. Sam grimaced at the pain it caused, but he would not let himself scream. The blade was taken away a moment later as the two werewolves stood back from the Winchester.

'' Want to try something new?'' Lucas asked.

'' No, this should be alright.'' He said, holding up a new instrument he had pulled from the cart. It was a set of brass knuckles. Lucas grinned at the sight of them before he reached back for his own weapon. However, he stopped halfway, and instead let his claws grow through where his fingernails would have been.

'' These work better then any weapon on that cart.'' Lucas stated with a grin on his face.

'' That they do.'' Alex said. The two grinned together, and Sam could not help the fear that ripped through him at the thought of what was still to come.

He was probably not going to make it much longer.

 

\---

 

Mia returned to her home just as the sun was starting to come up the next morning.

She had tried all night to find where Dean and his little trench coat friend was at, but sadly she had come up empty handed. Dean had hidden his car somewhere that she was unable to check, so she was empty handed as she let her body change back from her dragon form into her regular human form. She drew a hand back through her hair as she began to walk towards the rooms that belonged to her brothers. Those rooms were the only ones that they had ever used, and they rarely ever left them during the day unless she wanted to speak with them.

'' Hey Alex, Lucas? Did anything happen while I was gone?'' She asked, her voice loud enough to be heard through the closed doors. However, she never got an answer. Confusion quickly took over as she approached the room that Alex used for himself. He was always rather loud when he was inside of there, even when he was sleeping. However, when she pressed her ear to the door, all she heard was silence. She repeated the action with Lucas's room, and yet again all she heard was silence. Neither one of them was in their room. She was slightly worried, but then she convinced herself that she was just over reacting. They had to be down where they were holding Sam Winchester. After all, they could not let him slip through their fingertips just yet.

Mia began to make her way down a floor of her home to find the room where the Winchester was being held. She had expected to find the Winchester hanging from the ceiling just like she had left him with her brothers watching the door. However, there was no one watching the door at all. As well, there was a sound coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like someone was struggling, as if they were in pain. Mia wanted to know what was going on, so she quickly unlocked the door to get inside of it. What she saw on the other side of the door was not what she had been expecting.

Sam Winchester was laying on the floor with both of his arms bound in front of him. He was covered in blood, one of his eyes were swollen shut, and he was clearly in a lot of pain. It looked to her like he was struggling to take a full breath from the position he was laying in on his side.

'' Oh my god.'' She whispered to herself. She had told her brothers that they were not to lay a hand on the man, and he was supposed to be left alone until they found Dean.

There was a moan of pain from on the floor a moment later, and she watched as Sam was able to turn his head to face her. There was fear in his eyes when they found her, and his breathing had started to pick up as if he was truly terrified.

'' Are you going to hurt me to?'' He asked in a broken voice. Mia simply shook her head no, and then she felt something snap inside of her. She did not say another word to Sam, or even approach him. Instead she turned on her heals and marched right out of the room. She did not bother to close the door only for one reason, and it was because Sam was unable to leave the room on his own even if he wanted to. She walked about halfway down the hallway before she began to hear voices speaking just a few feet away from her. There was a door that sat ajar just off to her right, and there was a light coming from the other side. Being careful as to not alert the people on the other side, she approached the door. She peaked one eye around the edge of the door to see who was inside, and shock quickly filled her mind.

There were her brother, Alex, and Lucas, and they were cleaning blood off of many tools atop of a metal cart.

'' He won't crack Alex. You know that.'' Lucas stated.

'' Sam Winchester can't hold out for long. Sooner or later he will break and tell us where Dean is at.'' Alex said.

'' Mia will find out what we've done if we wait much longer.'' Lucas stated.

'' I know, which is why she won't be finding out.'' He stated.

'' What do you mean?'' Lucas asked. Alex merely held up a hand, and Mia watched in horror as long claws grew out of his fingertips.

'' I've never tried a dragons heart before. I bet it will taste even better then a persons heart.''

'' Yeah.'' Lucas grinned, and Mia watched as his eyes changed color before claws began to grow out of his own fingertips. The fear that ran through her body at the sight of it gripped at her heart as she watched these traits she had never seen vanish as if they had never been there. She backed away from the door with her heart racing out of her chest. She could not believe what she had just heard. She had been lied to her whole life. Her family had been werewolves...... Dean had not lied to her.... He had been truly trying to save her life, and she had thought he had ruined her life all those years ago. She felt so guilty now, and it ate away at her heart.

'' Oh god, what have I done?'' Mia whispered to herself. It was because of her actions that this was all happening, because of her crazy plan of revenge. If only she had never followed Sam the day he bumped into her, then maybe none of this would be happening now. She needed to fix this, before it got out of hand. While she still hated Dean for what he had done, she now realized that maybe it was for the best that they had been killed. Had they planned to do the same to her, just like they had already done to Sam? The world may never know, but she did know what she had to do.

She had to get Sam back to his brother.

She moved back down the hall as quickly and quietly as she could possibly be, entering the room where Sam was still laying on the floor. He still had yet to try to move, his body in the same position that he had been before. Mia quickly shut the door behind herself before rushing to Sam's side. She knelt beside him, one of her hands gripping his shoulder as she looked down at his face.

'' Sam. Listen to me.'' She said. His eyes found hers, and they still held the fear they had before. '' I'm not going to hurt you. I need to know something.'' She stated.

'' What?'' He rasped.

'' Did Alex or Lucas tell you anything they're planning?'' She demanded. There was silence for a long moment, and for a moment she thought that maybe Sam had passed out with his eyes cracked open. However, she was proven wrong when he finally tried to speak.

'' They b-blame you..... For their deaths.'' Sam said. '' They want to kill you as much as D-Dean.''

Mia's mind began to real as she thought back to what had happened on that day. She had blocked out the worst of that memory due to what she had seen, and had only remembered the fact that her family had died. However, now looking back on the day, she realized something that she had never seen before. When Dean had murdered the man that she had once called father, she had managed to catch his eyes turning yellow in color. There had been claws coming out of his fingertips as he lunged to try and take out the eldest Winchester.

'' Oh god.'' She whispered. Sam's eyes seemed to loose the fear that they had held before as they stayed on her form

'' You believe me now?'' He asked.

'' I do.... While I'm not happy about it.... I do.'' She said. She eyed the door for a moment, wondering if her now ex brothers were coming back soon. She had to move fast if she were to get Sam out of here before they could do anymore damage to his already battered body. '' I need to get you out of here. Where is your brother at?'' She asked in a rushed voice. Sam tried to answer, but she quickly realized that he was loosing strength. He was not going to remain conscious for much longer. '' Sam I need to know, please.'' She begged. His eyes slid shut after that, but he had enough energy to say one last thing.

'' M-Motel..... At the Motel.'' Sam whispered, and then his head fell against the floor. He was out cold. Mia cursed under her breath as she stood from her kneeling position. There was no other escape from this room except outside the door. She could not take Sam out there without alerting Alex and Lucas about what she was doing. So instead, she began to approach the nearest wall. She knew that one of the walls to this room was a direct line to the outside world. If she could break through it then she would be able to get Sam out without either Alex or Lucas learning about what had occurred.

She placed one of her hands flat against the wall. She allowed her powers fly through her, and her hands began to glow orange as the wall began to heat up. It was not until the material under her hands began to smolder that she pressed as hard as she could. Thanks to her abilities as a dragon, she was able to break a hole through the wall. The morning light poured inside from the hole to fill the room.

'' Alright, square one done.'' She stated to herself. She then began to pick away at the wall until she had a hole that was big enough for her dragon form to fit through. She began to make her way back to Sam, rolling him onto his back solely as to not cause anymore damage. She was about to let herself change, but then her eyes flew to the door as she heard it start to open. There on the other side stood Alex and Lucas, and they held in their hands a gun.

'' Mia, what are you doing?'' Alex demanded.

'' You lied to me.'' She stated. '' You've been lying to me my entire life.''

'' Mia, step away from him.'' Lucas said with anger in his tone.

'' NO!'' She screamed as her eyes flashed another color. She placed herself between Sam and her fake brothers.

'' Mia.... Step Away!'' He said again, and this time he pulled the gun up to point it at her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Mia heard the gun click as it moved closer to her forehead. Alex was seething behind the weapon as he looked down at the dragon.

'' Step away from him. This is not your kill.'' He stated.

'' And its not your kill to make.'' She stated.

'' Why not? If I kill him then Dean Winchester will be broken. He will have nothing left without his brother around.'' Lucas said. '' Besides, why do you care anyways? Dean killed your family.''

'' No.... He killed the monsters that took me in. If only I had learned sooner then I had.'' She said. '' Now get away.'' She demanded. Alex and Lucas did not budge from their spots. Instead, they just began to get closer to her. '' I won't let you lay another hand on him. Now get back before you regret what you have already done to both me, and to him.'' She demanded, but the two did not listen to her demands.

'' We're not going anywhere Mia..... And neither are you.'' Alex stated.

'' I have a better solution.'' Mia stated. She quickly turned her back on the two werewolves as she wrapped her arms around Sam's limp form. As she did this she heard the sound of the gun firing at her back.

 

\---

 

Dean was going crazy.

It had already been half a day since the dragon bitch had kidnapped Sam, and still he had no leads to find his brother. Dean had chosen to stay up the whole night much to Cas's dislike to search for leads. He sadly had not been able to find much, and because of that he felt more frustrated then ever. He had already thrown the nearest lamp across the room from the frustration, which put a high charge on the motel bill, but he did not care. His brothers life was on the line here, and here he was sitting in a chair unable to find any answers as to where he could be at.

'' Dammit.'' Dean muttered as he ran a hand down his face. He could feel the stubble on his chin, reminding him that it had been awhile since he had gotten a chance to shave.

'' Dean, you should take a break.'' He heard Cas say behind him. The angel had been asking, no, begging Dean to get some rest all night. However, every time he would ask Dean would just ignore the angel. All he cared about was finding Sam, even if he lost some sleep.

'' I'm fine Cas. Stop mother hening me already.'' Dean said as he looked back to the laptop screen. However, when he did so, he found that he was unable to focus very well on the map that he had pulled up.

'' Dean, you can barely keep your eyes open any longer. You need to take a break before you pass out.'' Cas warned. Dean let his eyes slide shut as he heaved a sigh. He knew that the angel was only trying to help, but he was just so annoyed at the moment both with himself and what he had caused. None of this would be happening if he had only been thinking all those years ago. Dean ran another hand down his face as he pushed the chair back.

'' Fine then.'' Dean said. He stood from the chair before walking over to his duffel bag. He took out a small pouch that held his razor and other shower supplies. '' I'll be in the bathroom.'' He stated as he began to walk over. He had barely gotten within a foot of it when the sound of heavy banging rang out in the room. It was coming from the door. Dean eyed Cas, who was standing closest to the door. '' You expecting someone Cas?'' Dean asked.

'' No.'' He said before pushing to a stand. ''I don't know who it is.'' He admitted. He quickly walked towards the door, reaching out to pull the door handle. Dean dropped the shower bag back into his duffel as he approached the angel from behind. He watched the door with a wary eye as Cas slowly pulled it open.

However, when he did so, Dean just about lost it, because standing right there was the dragon girl Mia.

Sam was draped over her back, unconscious and barely breathing.

'' Sammy.'' Dean breathed.

'' Please, he needs help.'' Mia breathed out, her breath coming in sharp gasps. Before Dean could even get to her side Cas was there. He quickly took the younger Winchester off of the girls back, and managed to manhandle him into the room. As he did so Dean approached Mia with awe at first, but then the severity of the situation came crashing down on him. Before he was able to stop himself he had the girl by the collar of her shirt, and he was slamming her back against the wall of the room.

'' Dean!'' Cas snapped.

'' Talk! What the hell did you do to my brother you bitch!'' He demanded.

'' I didn't do any of this!'' She stated. '' I didn't want any of this to happen.'' She added.

'' You tried to kill us!'' Dean yelled.

'' Because I thought you lied to me!'' Mia yelled back. Silence fell across the room as the two stared each other down. Cas was ready to step in if things got ugly, but for the moment he was at Sam's side. After about three minutes Dean let go of Mia's collar, but he did not move away from the girl.

'' What do you mean?'' Dean asked with anger still in his voice.

'' I mean that I was lied to.'' She said. '' My family lied to me.... I saw who my.... brother, I guess, really were. They were the ones that did this to Sam, not me. I knew I had to stop this before it went any farther........ Please, forgive me.'' She begged. Dean did not say a word for the longest time, his eyes drifting away from Mia to find the angel and his brother. Sam was laying on his side at the moment, his breathing still harsh but not as bad as it had been before. He could not help the worry that flowed through him at the sight of what had been done to him. At least one of his legs had to be broken, as well as his arm. His entire body was littered with various cuts and bruises, and the worst of it was right along both his chest and his back where his shirt was coated in blood.

'' Cas, can you heal him?'' Dean asked. He watched as Cas began a quick check over the younger Winchester. It was another minute or so before Cas looked up to meet Dean's eyes.

'' I can heal the broken bones, but not much more then that.'' Cas explained.

'' Then do it.'' Dean said. Cas nodded in understanding, and then he laid one of his hands on Sam's forehead. The second he did a white light appeared around Cas's hand, and Sam's expression appeared to relax as the tension in his body left. Dean turned away from the scene to face the dragon, who was gripping a hand to her bloodied shoulder.

'' It's not Sam's blood.'' She stated. '' It's mine.''

'' What did you do?'' Dean asked. Mia went to take a step forward, but before she could her legs gave out on her in exhaustion. She fell to her knees with a huff, but she never took her hand off of the wound.

'' Alex and Lucas were going to kill your brother. After I found out what they were truly trying to do, I couldn't let them do anymore damage. I had to get him out.... I got shot trying to protect your brother.'' She explained. Dean fell to one knee at her side, one of his hands reaching out to add pressure to the wound. Her eyes moved up to meet his.

'' You didn't believe me all those years ago. Why do you believe me now?'' Dean asked.

'' Because I saw with my own eyes who my family truly was..... And I heard what they had planned for me once you were dead.'' She said.

'' And what was that?'' Dean asked.

'' They wanted to take out my heart and eat it....... I makes me sick to even think of it.'' She stated. She let her eyes fall away from Dean. '' If I had only known.... None of this would have happened.'' She whispered. Silence filled the room for a moment before Dean broke it by moving closer to her. He pressed his hand harder into her wound to keep the pressure so she would not bleed out.

'' That doesn't matter now.'' Dean stated. '' You saved my brothers life...... I can't thank you enough for that.'' He stated.

'' If only I had listened to you.'' She stated again. '' All this time I have been deceived, and yet I fell for it like an idiot. How could I be so stupid?'' She asked, looking back up into Dean's eyes.

'' You weren't stupid. You were scared and angry because of what my father and I had to do. You did the same thing I would have done in your situation.'' Dean stated. Mia just laughed at this, and then she let her eyes fall away a second time.

'' How are you so ok with this? From the moment I had rescued your brother I thought that you would want to kill me the second I showed up here.'' Mia stated.

'' While I wanted to..... Still kinda do in fact after what you pulled, what you told me has changed that.'' Dean stated. '' And after what you just did to help us, those werewolves are going to want to kill you as much as they will want to kill the three of us.'' He said. Mia's eyes moved up to glance towards the bed where Cas had just moved away from. He was carefully pulling a blanket over Sam's body, which still looked beaten and battered beyond belief.

'' His bones are no longer broken, and his life is out of danger.'' Cas stated. '' However, the gashes on his back, as well as his other injuries still remain.'' He explained.

'' It's alright Cas. I can stitch him up from here.'' Dean stated. Mia just continued to stare in awe at Cas as the man moved towards the corner of the room where a dark colored duffel bag rested on the floor.

'' Who is he?'' She asked. Dean let out a small laugh as he began to help the dragon off the floor. He guided her to rest on the foot of the bed where Sam was resting.

'' Cas here is an angel..... We've been working together for awhile now.'' Dean explained.

'' I would not exactly say that.'' Cas said.

'' Close enough.'' Dean countered. Mia's eyes fell to the floor.

'' I didn't even thing that angels existed.'' She whispered to herself. The pressure on her gunshot wound lifted away for a moment, only for it to return with a large pad of gauze against it instead of a bare hand.

'' Trust me..... There is a lot out there that you didn't think existed that does. We fight it, and we kill it.'' Dean said.

'' So that's what you were doing that night. Killing the monsters.'' Mia said.

'' Yes..... And I wish that there was a way for me to go back to then to stop the plan that my dad had created. I never wanted to use you the way that I did.'' Dean stated. '' It makes me so guilty because of what happened.'' He added.

'' It's alright.'' She stated. '' All that matters now is getting revenge.'' She stated.

'' I know what you mean?'' Dean whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

When Sam began to wake up, he realized that he was no longer cold.

Instead of the bone chilling air that he had been in before, he found that he was in a warm environment, and he was able to hear people talking just a few feet away from himself.

'' When do you think he will wake up?'' A voice said.

'' Hard to say. At least we got his stitches done before he could, otherwise it would have been more difficult.'' A second voice said. Sam managed to recognize this one as his brother Dean, but the first voice that had spoken sounded strange to him. He could not place it, but he did know that it was not either his brother or Cas who had spoken.

Sam tried desperately to open his eyes to see who it was the voice belonged to. It was a hard feet, given how his body still felt sluggish, and he was just so tired, but he had to see who the person was. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, he managed to crack both of his eyes open enough to see the blur of the ceiling above his head. He could just make out the water stains littering the cream colored ceiling, telling him that he was back at the motel for sure.

'' Sammy?''

Sam's eyes moved to the side at the sound of his name, and they landed on the figure standing just a few feet away from the bed. It was his brother.

'' Dean.'' Sam whispered. In less than a second Dean was at his side kneeling there.

'' Hey there Sammy. How you feeling?'' Dean asked, laying a hand on his brother arm.

'' Sore...... What happened?'' He asked. '' How did I get here?'' Dean appeared confused at his question, and his eyes moved back to stare at something that he was unable to see past his brothers head. '' Dean?''

'' Don't you remember Sammy? You were kidnapped by the dragon.'' Dean said. '' You were tortured by the werewolves.'' He added. The second Dean said that images of what had happened to him flashed across his eyes. Sam flinched away from his brother in fear at the memory of what had occurred, but the action caused his injuries to ache. He groaned in pain as he rolled onto his side to get the weight off of his back where the worst of the pain was. Dean appeared scared when Sam managed to open his eyes once again, and he watched as his brother ran around the bed to check something at his back. It was not until he felt his brother carefully pull the back of his shirt up that he realized what was going on.

'' You're lucky there Sammy. I don't have to redo your stitches.'' Dean stated as he pulled his shirt back down. '' You remember then?'' He asked. Sam just nodded his head. He did not think he was able to speak at the moment, for if he tried he was more likely to vomit due to the nausea that the pain had caused. Dean left it at that as he patted his brother on the shoulder. '' You want painkillers?'' Dean ask in a soft tone. Again, Sam nodded his head, but this time he let his eyes slide shut. Dean moved away from him a moment later to retrieve what he believed to be their med kit. When he moved away, he was able to see the two other figures in the room with him and his brother. Cas was standing close to the door, his angel blade resting on the small table that sat just a few feet away. It was within reaching distance, and Sam could be that his attack had been the cause of that. Can never be to careful when dealing with a hunt like this. However, the second figure was what made him a little surprised, because it was the dragon from before that had kidnapped him.

Mia was leaning back in her chair, one of her arms resting against the table while the other was wrapped around her stomach. Both of her eyes were guiltily watching him, but he could also see the pain inside of her eyes there. Had she been hurt, or was she hurt because of what had happened to him? His line of sight with her was cut off when Dean walked back into his sight. He held out a bottle of water along with a pill bottle filled with white capsules.

'' Take these Sammy.'' Dean encouraged as he poured a few pills out into his brothers palm. Sam took the water first, sipping off it to make sure that he would not be sick once taking the pills. When he was sure that he would be able to stomach the medication, he downed it in one gulp, flushing it down with the water. He handed the bottle back to his brother, who screwed the cap back on before setting it on the nightstand. '' You want to try to sit up?'' Dean asked. Sam nodded once again, so Dean bent down again to help his brother up. He had to move slow because of the pain, but soon he was able to rest against the headboard with a pile of pillows at his back. Sam had to take a minute to get his breath back after the exertion and pain the movement had caused, and once he was ready his head moved back to watch Mia.

'' Why did you save me?'' Sam asked. Mia shifted in her chair to face Sam better, and that's when he saw the heave padding just under the thin t-shirt she was wearing. She had been hurt. What had they done to her?

'' After what Alex and Lucas did to you, and after what I heard they wanted to do to me once you and your brother were dead, I knew I had to do something.'' Mia said. '' I never wanted this to happen.... I never meant for any of this. All I wanted was revenge for what I believed had been done. But I was wrong. All that I believed was a lie, and I have been deceived ever since then...... I can't take what has happened..... I want revenge.'' She said.

'' She was shot trying to get you out of there Sammy.'' Dean said. '' And when she brought you here she didn't even try to even touch Cas or myself. We are fine.'' He added. Sam's eyes moved over his brothers body, and then towards the angel near the door. Cas just gave the younger Winchester a small nod to indicate that he was alright just like Dean had said. Then Sam's eyes moved back to look at Mia, and all she did was give him a grim nod.

'' I'm so sorry Sam.... If only I had known the truth, then none of this would have ever happened.'' She said.

'' It's ok.'' Sam told her. '' You didn't know the truth. You were just doing what you thought you had to.''

'' Still.... If I had just known then you wouldn't have been hurt like this.'' She said.

'' This is nothing.'' Sam stated as he pointed a thumb at his back. '' I have had much worse before. Trust me.'' He added. Mia appeared confused at first, her eyes moving to look at Dean. However, the older Winchester just made a gesture with his hand that indicated it was something that was not to be talked about. The gesture made Sam feel very grateful for his brother still being there for him.

'' Alright. We need to talk about what we need to do from here.'' Dean stated, quickly changing the subject before it could go any farther then it already had.

'' Alex and Lucas no doubt are out there looking for me now.'' Mia stated. '' And they will want me dead just as bad as the two of you.'' She added. 

'' Which is why you're going to help us get the two of them out of the picture.'' Dean stated.

'' I know, and I will.'' Mia said.

'' You do understand that you will be killing the only family that you have known. Can you handle doing such a thing?'' Sam asked her. Mia just looked to him, and what he saw was a fire in her eyes. It burned as bright as the sun, and told him all that he had to know.

'' That family tried to kill me. They are no family of mine.'' She stated. '' I will help you, and when they are all dead then I will figure out what to do from there.'' she added.

'' Alright then.'' Dean said. '' So, where were your brother making up shop?'' Dean asked, turning to face Mia.

'' It was the same place that I took your brother the other night. I took him to an abandoned asylum that is a little ways outside of town. It was the only safe place that Lucas or Alex would ever let us stay. The two of them always told me that it was too dangerous to stay in town because people would track us down and kill us..... Now I know why they would say that.'' Mia stated.

'' Abandoned insane asylum.... Sammy we passed that on our way into town.'' Dean said. '' I can remember seeing the outline of the building in the trees about a mile out of here.'' He stated.

'' I don't remember that.'' Sam stated.

'' Yeah, because you were buried nose deep into a book.'' Dean stated. '' But it was there. You are sure that it is where the two of them are at?'' Dean asked, turning back to Mia.

'' Positive. That place has been my home for the last few years.'' Mia explained. '' I would know it better than anyone left who would've remembered the place when it was still open.'' She added.

'' Then we have no time to loose.'' Dean said. '' We've got to get out there before they find us first.'' He stated.

'' I'm going with you.'' Sam stated. He tried to push up further to sit on the edge of the bed, but before he could get far Dean had a hand on his brothers shoulder.

'' That's not happening Sammy, and you know that.'' Dean stated. '' Cas wasn't able to heal all of your injuries. If you go out there like this you'll die for sure.'' He said.

'' I'm not made of china Dean. I can help you fight.'' Sam said.

'' Sam, I agree with Dean on this one.'' Cas said from across the room. '' You need to sit the rest of this one out. If you push yourself too hard then your body might regress to the state that it was in when Mia saved you.'' He explained.

'' See Sammy. Trust me, I don't want to do this anymore then you do, but it has to be done.'' Dean said. Sam glared at his brother, but gave up at that point as he slowly leaned back against the pillows with a wince of pain.

'' Do you want me to help with the pain?'' Cas asked from the doorway. Sam shook his head.

'' I'll be fine Cas. Save your strength.'' Sam stated. Dean quickly crossed the room to grab the weapons bag. He took out a small wooden box, which Sam recognized as the bullet case. He saw his brother check inside before turning to the group.

'' Alright. Here's what we're going to do.'' Dean stated before he set the box down on the bed.

 

\---

 

Alex sat as still as he could, grimacing as his brother pulled the last of the shrapnel out of his shoulder blade. When Mia had escaped from them, she had caused the floor above their heads to cave in on top of them due to the sheer size of her dragon form. It had caused the two werewolves to loose precious time in tracking them down, and taking out their ex sister.

'' That's the last of it.'' Lucas explained with the clatter of metal against the ground. Alex moved his shoulder around for a moment to test his mobility. While at the moment it was not the best, it would become better in the next few minutes.

'' Great.... Now, you know what we have to do now.'' Alex stated.

'' That traitor. How the hell did she even find out about what we had done?'' He asked.

'' Don't know. She must have returned earlier then we had thought.'' Alex said. '' She betrayed us yet again. It's about time we found out what a dragons heart tastes like.'' He said.

'' Yes... Her heart along with the Winchesters will taste amazing as dinner.'' Lucas said, his fangs popping out for a short moment before he reigned himself in.

'' Lets get started.''


	12. Chapter 12

'' That's the place?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah. That's where they should be at.'' Mia stated as they all looked towards the abandoned asylum before them.

'' Should? What do you mean by that?'' Dean asked, his eyes shooting back to Mia.

'' Sometimes they go out for the night.'' Mia explained. '' However, I do know that they have no idea where you guys are staying. Sam is still safe.'' She added. That relieved some of Dean's worries, but not all of them.

'' So what happens when we go in there and they aren't there?'' Dean asked.

'' We wait. I know a good few hiding spots inside that will keep the two of you hidden.'' Mia explained. '' But only if it comes to that first. Come on. The entrance is this way.'' She stated. She quickly began to approach the building, followed closely by Dean and Cas. The two felt rather skeptical about what they would find once they got inside, but what they did care about was ganking the two who had already tried to kill Sam.

It did not take long to get to the entrance of the building which turned out to be a small doorway in the base of the building. Looking up to the rooftop, Dean was able to see a large hole directly above them on the second floor. That had to have been where Sam was held before. There was a second hole two stories higher then that one which had to explanation. Dean and Cas were not about to start asking questions about this, so he pushed the fact to the back of his mind for now. The sound of a metal door creaking filled his ears, and he turned his head back in time to watch as Mia was able to wrench the door open with some help from Cas.

'' We have to hurry. There is no way in hell that they didn't hear that. They will be on their way down here.'' Mia explained. She was the first one into the building, followed by Dean, and Cas stayed in the back. The building looked terrible, as if it were ready to fall in on itself. It made Dean wonder if such a thing could happen to them while they were inside, and it caused a shiver to run up his spine. He pushed the thought back for the time being, focusing on the hunt instead. He had to find these werewolves. He would not let what they did to his little brother go unpunished. They were going to pay for all of it, his brother, and for what they had done to Mia all of her life. The thought of it all caused him to grip the gun in his hands tighter to the point that he heard his knuckles start popping.

'' Their rooms are one floor above here. Be as quiet as you can.'' Mia whispered to them. She did not have to tell them. Dean knew that werewolves had heightened hearing abilities. If they were not careful, then there was a chance that they would be spotted even without making a single sound.

The stairs seemed to go on forever once they found them, and they took them up at least two floors before exiting into a long hallway. It was filled with old medical equipment as well as a few old hospital beds that had padding from inside of them sticking out of the burst seems. One of the beds had all the material holding the stuffing in torn off, and the stuffing sat on the floor in large clumps.

'' Over here.'' Mia called out. Dean turned to face her once again, and as he did he spotted a large door sitting ajar at the very end of the hallway. Mia was standing there looking inside the room, and there was a look of guilt playing across her face. Dean approached her side for a moment as he to looked into the room. There was blood and torn fabric all across the floor, as well as a metal cart that was knocked over on its side. There were many torture tools that laid within a few feet of the cart, the farthest one all the way across the room.

'' What the hell?'' Dean murmured.

'' This is where we put Sam. I told them not to lay a hand on him until I found you and your friend back there..... But...... They didn't listen, and they hurt your brother.'' She gripped both of her hands into tight fists. '' If I hadn't returned when I did then your brother might not even be alive.'' Mia said.

'' But you came back sooner then you thought you would have. Sam is fine because of what you did.'' Dean said.

'' Right, so lets make sure that this can't happen again.'' She stated. She turned away from the room to approach a second room about halfway down from the one that they had just been looking into. Mia eyed the door for a moment before turning to the others. She pointed her hand at the door, and as she did she took a step back from it. Dean understood what she was about to do, so he kept hi gun raised up and pointed at the door. If someone was inside there, then when she opened that door they just might come crashing out in defense. He made sure to keep the gun trained steadily as Mia rushed at the door. The lock broke from the force she used, and the door crashed inwards. As it did Dean ran inside with his gun raised, however, when he did so, he found that it was empty. Aside from an old bed in the corner, and a TV set up in the corner, the room was bare.

'' What the hell?'' Dean muttered.

'' This is supposed to be Alex's room. He must have left.'' Mia said.

'' Left to go where?'' Dean muttered.

'' I don't know.'' Mia answered. She turned to leave the room, and she was able to see Castiel standing in the doorway watching the two of them. As she began to approach the angel, however, she saw a dark shadow approach him from behind. It was not until it was almost on top of Cas that she realized who it was.

'' Cas, look out!'' She yelled but it was already too late. The figure had wrapped both of his arms around the angel torso, trapping his arms down at his side. He wrenched the angel backwards into the darkening hallway as he let out a shout.

'' CAS!'' Dean ran past Mia at the sight of the figure taking Cas. It had to be one of them, one of the werewolves.

When he entered the hallway he was able to spot the figure still holding onto Cas, but the angel was having none of it. He was fighting with all the strength he had, but with his weakened grace the strength was not enough to escape from the werewolf's grasp. Dean chased after the two all the way down the hallway, and into a nearby room. The werewolf tried to slam the door behind himself, but Dean managed to barge his way in anyways. He pointed his gun at the figure, but when he did he realized that he had no shot. The werewolf was using Cas as a human shield, one of his hands still holding onto the angels arms while the other covered his mouth to keep him from speaking.

'' Let him go.'' Dean demanded, not once faltering as he held the gun up at both his friend and the man holding him hostage.

'' Or what? You going to shoot me?'' He asked. '' Pretty boy here won't survive if you take a shot at me.'' He stated. Dean heard footsteps behind him, and he turned his head long enough to find that Mia was running into the room. She stopped at Dean's side, her eyes flying to the werewolf that was holding Cas hostage.

'' Lucas. Let him go, he didn't do anything to you.'' Mia stated.

'' He knows the Winchesters. Isn't that enough of a reason for this?'' He said. '' Once I've killed Dean there, I'll kill him next then you Mia, and then I'll track down that little brother to finish the job.'' Lucas stated.

 '' You won't be doing anything to any of them.'' Mia stated. '' You've already done enough.''

'' Have I?'' Lucas asked. His eyes shifted to look at the angel in his arms. '' I haven't done anything to him, and I haven't done anything to Dean either. I know I shot you earlier, and Sam already got a taste of what we can do.''

'' That doesn't matter.'' Mia stated.

'' Yes it does. If you had just killed Dean and his father instead of letting yourself be held hostage then none of this would be happening now.'' Lucas stated.

'' I couldn't control my powers yet. Even if I had tried then I would have killed the rest of _your_ family. They were never my family.'' Mia stated.

'' But you could have tried. That is what matters.'' Lucas stated. '' Now you will die with the rest of them.''

Cas struggled once again to free himself, and as he did he managed to get the hand over his mouth to move.

'' Dean shoot!'' He shouted before Lucas could cover his mouth again.

'' You really willing to let yourself die so he can kill me?'' He asked. '' Go ahead, but just know that your friend will most likely die.'' Lucas stated. Dean weighed his options for a moment. Cas could survive the shot, but he may not have enough grace to heal the wound fast enough to save himself. Then there was the fact that if he did shoot him then Lucas would likely die as well. He had to take a chance, one way or the other.

'' Go ahead Winchester. SHOOT!'' Lucas shouted. Dean took a leap of faith, and he raised the gun to shoot.

However, Cas was never struck.

Lucas crumbled to the floor a moment later, his grip on Cas falling away as he fell. Cas ran to the side, and he pulled his angel blade free of his sleeve. He kept the tip of the blade pointed at Lucas as he, as well as Dean and Mia, approached the downed werewolf. Lucas growled in pain as he looked up at them with angry yellow eyes.

'' Silver bullets.'' Dean said, cocking his gun. '' Talk. Where is the other one?'' Dean demanded. Lucas watched the three for a moment, only to grin a moment later.

'' Tell him Lucas.'' Mia demanded. '' Where is Alex?''

'' You won't find him.'' Lucas stated. '' He's not here.''

'' Where is he?'' Dean demanded. When Lucas did not answer his question Dean got angry. He launched himself at the werewolf, striking him in the head with his gun. Lucas's head snapped to the side before turning back to stare Dean down. '' Tell me! Where is he!'' Dean demanded.

'' You won't find him here, because he's already on the move.'' Lucas said. '' You remember what we did to your little brother Sammy don't you?'' Lucas grinned wider at the sight of the anger boiling over on Dean's face. '' You won't even be able to recognize your brother when you return to the motel you're staying at. He's probably already dead.'' Lucas stated.

Dean finally lost control of his anger as he struck Lucas over and over again in the face with his gun. It was not until he was bleeding in many area's that he finally stopped. He raised up the gun to shoot, but then he stopped, looking over his shoulder to see Mia.

'' This is your kill, not mine.'' Dean stated, and then he held out the gun. Mia took the gun out of Dean's hand, and she approached the man she had once called brother.

'' This is for everything you did.'' She stated, and she raised the gun to fire. The shot was quick, and soon Lucas lay there dead with his eyes still wide open. She handed the gun back to Dean as she turned her back on the dead body.

'' We need to go find your brother, before Alex gets to him.''

'' Agreed.'' Dean said. He pulled out his cellphone to call Sam. As he walked down the hallway he heard the ringing in the background. It rang a solid five times, but then the phone went to voicemail. Panic quickly filled Dean as he shoved his phone back into his pocket before he took of at a sprint towards the door. Cas and Mia followed close behind.

'' He won't answer!'' Dean said, and a feeling of dread filled him up.

It may already be too late to get to Sam in time, but he had to try.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had been sitting on his own for the last two hours at least.

Resting on the bed, he was left to either stare at the ceiling, or tilt his head forward to watch the TV with its volume muted so he would be able to hear if anything came close. His entire body still felt sore after what had happened to him at that place, what ever it was that Mia confirmed it to be. his back hurt the worst, no doubt about it because of the long and deep cuts that his brother had to stitch up. If he was lucky then maybe Cas would have enough grace after this hunt to at least help with the pain. It was the only thing about the injury that was driving him insane.

Sam let his eyes drift down to his lap where he had a gun resting which was full of silver bullets. Dean had made sure that he had it before he had left with the others, and there was a silver blade sitting on the night stand just about a foot away from his current position on the bed. A perfect reaching distance in case anything tried to get in here after him. The thought of one of the werewolves coming back for him terrified the younger Winchester, more due to the fact that he was in no shape to fight even if something managed to get through the door. As it was, he was still in so much pain that it was hard for him to stand.

Speaking of pain, Sam wondered if it was alright to take anymore of that pain medication his brother had handed him a few hours prior. He glanced to his right to find the bright red numbers looking back at him, reading 6:57 p.m. He could probably take more now, so he slowly began to shift his body to swing his legs over the side of the bed. The action took him longer then he had hoped, and the clock read 7:03 by the time he managed to get his legs over the side. He slowly pushed his way to a stand, groaning from the pain that it caused to shoot through his back and the rest of his body. He was thankful for the fact that his leg was no longer broken thanks to what Cas could do, but he did wish that he had been able to take care of the rest of it as well. It would have saved him the trouble, and the pain, that he was dealing with now.

However, he understood that thinking in such a way would get him nowhere. Cas was not as strong as he once was, Sam knew that, so he had to be thankful for what the angel was able to do to help him heal. For now he just had to grit and bear it, so he slowly began to hobble his way over to where the first aid kit was resting in the bathroom. He never once took his eyes off the door, choosing to take both the knife and the gun with him to be safe. He stepped in to the bathroom only for a second to grab the kit, and then he sat on the edge of the bed to rummage through the contents inside. It did not take him long to find the clear bottle of white pills that Dean had given to him before. He knew the limit on these despite there being no label for the medication. After all, he had made mistakes before when it came to taking this kind of medication. He tipped two pills into his hand before closing the bottle back up. He downed the pills quickly, reaching for the bottle of water still on the night stand to help wash them down. He knew it would still be awhile before the medication kicked in, so he laid back on the bed for the time being until it kicked in. As he did so he let his eyes stray over to the door once again.

As he did so, he heard a light, but clear scraping sound against the wood.

Sam was confused at first, so he sat back up on the bed, his eyes still trained on the door. He watched it for another few minutes, and then he heard the sound once again. He pushed to a stand, and he slowly began to make his way towards the door. When he was close enough to the door he looked through the peephole, but when he did he quickly pushed himself backwards to get away from the door. As he did so there was a loud bang, and then the door seemed to push inwards towards him by a few inches.

'' Hey there Sammy.''  A familiar voice said. Sam knew exactly who that voice belonged to. It was Alex. '' Want to have some real fun this time?'' He asked, hitting the door a second time. The door moved almost a full foot this time, a large enough distance for the werewolf to slip through. Sam pushed himself back on the floor trying desperately to put distance between himself and the creature standing before him. The werewolf slowly made his way towards Sam, who brought the gun up to point it at the werewolf. Alex simply laughed at the sight of it, both his fangs and his claws popping out as he began to come closer.

'' That won't do you much good.'' He said.

'' Wanna bet?'' Sam asked, and then he fired. However, Alex was much faster then he seemed. He managed to dodge the bullet before it could even get close, and then he rushed at Sam. He swatted the gun away before Sam could even fire off a second shot, and then he tackled the man.

 

\---

 

When Dean reached the motel that they were staying at he was horrified to find that the door to their room was sitting wide open.

'' Dammit.'' Dean cursed as he jumped out of the drivers side to head straight for the door. Cas and Mia quickly followed after him and went through the door. What they found inside seemed to be a horror scene, one that made all of their stomachs flip.

Blood splatter covered the far wall nearest to the bed where Dean had left Sam before he had left to find the asylum. The bed sheets were also covered with blood, and they had been thrown backwards as if Sam had attempted to get out of the bed quickly. Dean knew what might be on the other side of that bed, but he did not want to face it. If he did, he may just be looking at the dead body of his brother. Dean slowly drew his gun from his belt as he took a deep breath to calm himself. He was unable to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest in worry. Was Sam dead? Could he still be alive somewhere in here?

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out.

He never got a response.

Dean moved further into the room with his gun raised, and he began to make his way towards the bed. He took a second deep breath as he closed the distance between it and himself, and he gazed at the space between the bed and the wall.

Sam was not there.

Laying there between the wall and the bed was a figure that had to be Alex. There were two gunshot wounds straight to his heat, his eyes still laying open where they stayed locked on the ceiling. Had Sam managed to do this?

'' Sammy?'' Dean asked once more. He listened closely for a moment, and then he heard a soft voice.

'' Dean.''

Dean turned towards the bathroom where he had heard the voice come from. He dropped the gun on the bloodied bed, and then he ran to the bathroom door. He wrenched it open, wondering how Sam had managed to get it closed in the first place, and then he peered inside. He found Sam sitting against the tub, his face bruised and battered, and there was blood covering his back.

'' Took you long enough.'' Sam mumbled. Dean rushed to his side.

'' What the hell happened Sammy?'' Dean asked. He knelt at his side, setting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

'' He broke down the door. We fought, and I managed to shoot him.'' Sam stated. '' May have popped some of my stitches.... Hurts like a bitch.'' He added.

'' Let me check.'' Dean stated before he began to move around his brother. He carefully pulled the back of his shirt up, and sure enough a few of the many stitches had managed to pop on his back. '' Yeah Sammy. We need to redo these soon.'' Dean stated before carefully pulling his shirt down. '' How bad is it on a scale from one to ten?'' Dean asked. He watched as Sam seemed to contemplate it, and then he held up both hands indicating a seven. '' Did you take anything while I was gone?'' He asked. Sam shook his head to indicate yes.

'' Dean, I may be able to help with that.'' Cas stated as he stepped into the bathroom.

'' Do it.'' Dean stated, and then he pushed back from his brother.  Cas stepped in a moment later, and he placed a hand on the younger Winchesters forehead. A moment later Sam's expression melted into relief as he leaned back into the wall. He looked as if he had fallen asleep, but Dean could tell from the look his brother was giving him that he was clearly still awake. Cas stepped away after a few minutes, clearly disoriented from the act of healing Sam, but he managed to stay standing.

'' I managed to heal the wounds on his back, but they might scar for awhile.'' Cas stated. Dean stepped back in beside his brother, laying a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam still looked tired, but he was no longer in pain now. He would be just fine.

'' Can you stand Sammy?'' Dean asked. Sam did not answer for a moment, but then he managed to nod his head. Dean helped Sam to brace himself against the wall as he helped him get up off the floor. Sam stumbled for a moment, but he managed to stay standing. Dean helped to get his brother out of the bathroom, and over to the clean bed before helping him to take a seat.

'' Stay here for a minute Sammy. We can't stay here, so we need to move fast.'' Dean stated. Sam just flashed him a thumbs up before he and Cas began to work on gathering everything up. Mia stood at the side watching with wide eyes as the two moved. Her eyes then moved to Sam, who was sitting forward on the bed. She slowly moved forward to stand beside him.

'' How on earth did you manage to kill Alex?'' Mia asked.

'' I fought for my life.'' Sam said. '' If I hadn't heard him breaking down the door then there is a chance that I would not be talking to you now.'' He added.

Mia easily understood this as she turned her head to watch as Dean and Cas moved. They used the soiled sheets to wrap the body up carefully before laying him back on the floor. She turned her head away at that moment, and she left the two to do their work.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean cut the engine to the impala quickly after pulling off the side of the road a few miles outside of the town they had just left. Sam was ridding beside him with his head laying against the window. He appeared to be asleep, but Dean could tell that he was awake. Both Cas and Mia were sitting in the back seat, watching Dean who had casted his glance back towards them.

'' Alright, lets get this over with.'' Dean stated, and then he popped his door open. The others quickly followed, Sam a little slower then the others due to what had occurred back at the motel, but he was making it slowly. Dean moved back to the trunk, and pulled it open to find the two wrapped bodies laying inside. With help from Cas and Mia, he managed to get the two bodies out of the trunk, and they laid them on the side of the road. Sam had started to retrieve some wood to start a fire to burn the bodies. While it would not be a pyre, it would do in a pinch.

'' We don't need to much Sammy. Just enough to start the fire.'' Dean stated. Sam nodded back to his brother as he laid what he had managed to retrieve in a pile on the ground a few feet away from the impala. Dean, Cas, and Mia began to move towards Sam to help, and soon enough they had a good amount of wood to start. Dean doused it with lighter fluid from a canister out of the trunk, and then they moved the bodies onto the pile before covering them as well with the fluid. Dean lit up a pack of matches after that, and then he threw them at the bodies. It wasn't long before they went up in flames, and the four figures watched as the bodies of the werewolves burned in the setting sun.

'' I still can't believe what has happened..... If I had only known.... None of this would have happened.'' Mia said.

'' Stop beating yourself up about this. there was no way you could have known without them telling you the truth straight out.'' Dean stated.

'' He's right you know. Trust us, we've been in that sort of situation before.'' Sam muttered, his head bowing to stare at the ground. Mia didn't push the issue after that. The group of four stayed until the bodies were charred and nearly gone. At that point Dean turned back to the impala with a sigh of fatigue. He began to walk back towards the impala, turning to face the others after a moment.

'' Time to go.'' Dean stated. Sam and Cas understood what that meant, and the two began to approach the impala. Mia, however, stayed back where the fire was. The three were confused at this, all of them watching her as she watched them back.

'' Aren't you coming?'' Dean asked. '' We can give you a ride to the next town if you would like it.'' He offered.

'' You don't have to worry about that.'' Mia stated. '' I Think I can manage on my own. There's a bus station in town anyway. I can get a ride there.'' Mia said.

'' Are you sure?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah. I'm sure.'' Mia said. '' But Dean.''

'' Yeah?''

'' Don't ever let your revenge get the best of you like it did to me.'' Mia stated. '' It eats away at you, and its practically a form of torture for yourself.'' Her eyes then drifted towards Sam and Cas. '' And in the end, you get innocent people killed.'' She stated, her voice softer then before.

'' I'll remember that Mia.'' Dean stated. He reached into the back seat to grab the duffel that she had retrieved from the abandoned building before they had brought Lucas's body over here. He held the duffel out to her, and she took it with an outstretched hand.

'' Will you be alright on your own now?'' Dean asked.

'' I can manage.'' Mia stated. '' After all, even with those two looking after me before, they really didn't take care of me. I took care of myself, and they were just kind of there....... I guess I should have taken that as a hint of the truth.'' She said.

'' Alright then. You be safe out there..... And don't do something-''

'' Trust me Dean, I won't.'' Mia said. '' I don't want anymore hunters going after me anyways.'' Mia turned on her heal, and she began to walk down the street. She waved a hand back towards them. '' Good luck out there boys.'' She called, and then she was gone a moment later. Dean fell into the drivers seat a moment later followed by Sam and Cas.

'' You sure we should just let her go like that?'' Sam asked.

'' She can protect herself Sam.... She'll be just fine.'' Dean stated. He revved the engine of the impala once for good measure, and then he pulled out onto the road. He left that tiny town in the dust, and left the girl who had once wanted nothing more then to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was a but short, but I wasn't able to come up with a way to make it any longer. So I hope that you guys all liked this story. If you did leave a kudos or a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
